Origins of Obsession
by Hentasma-Chan
Summary: Zorua was ready to put all those years alone with the Pokemon daycare attendants taking care of her away and embrace a new family she was adopted in to. Being introduced to their son Alric, she became the happiest Pokemon she could. Unaware of the tragedies that would soon follow, she finds herself falling through the bounds of madness, giving birth to a new evil inside. -Complete
1. Chapter 1

Deceptive Obsession Origins

Part 1: The End of Innocence

A Unova Story

"Excuse me, we're looking for a Pokemon for our young boy. Do you have any suggestions?" an older lady asked a tenant behind the counter. They heard that Floccesy Ranch wasn't just for Pokemon breeding, but they sheltered in Pokemon that were either abandoned, hatched from a returned egg or just plain found roaming about if it was clear that it was originally owned.

"Is he a brand new Pokemon trainer? Or are you looking for one as kind of a pet?" the young man replied. Looking back at her husband, he smiled, placing his arm on the table.

"I guess you could say a little of both. You see, it's for a birthday present to him, and it just so happens that he's turning the proper age to be a Pokemon trainer. Being a retired trainer myself, I know what the standard Pokemon issued to them is, however, I want to get something special for my boy, a Pokemon that really stands out from the rest. Have you got anything like that?" the man insisted very sternly. The gentleman came off as a kind, confident person who wanted the best for whomever he was shopping for. Thinking for a moment, the young man behind the counter smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"I've got just thing! You definitely don't see these around to often, hold on," the young man said as he went to the backyard area. Sitting and playing, all of the Pokemon seemed fairly happy. The Floccesy Ranch prided itself as being the best breeding center as well as a fun place for all Pokemon of all kinds to enjoy. However, the Pokemon that the young man was seeking out wasn't too liked by the other Pokemon. They couldn't quite figure out why, but there was a young Zorua that was abandoned by its trainer years ago. She was still young, only between 2-3 years old, and she was confirmed to be a pure bred, which was exceedingly rare considering that Zorua weren't common in Unova to begin with. For some reason though, it was like the other Pokemon would pick on it, or even play fight a little too roughly with it, which saddened the staff of the ranch. Seeing that someone was looking for something rare, the young man was overjoyed to know that the poor little Zorua would finally have a home of her own. Zorua did like all the people that worked at the ranch, so it wasn't as if she were a bad egg or anything. The young man walked over to the adorable little Zorua, who was laying and resting in the shade of a tree that sprouted over head.

"Hey, Zorua, wake up. I think we found a home for you," the young man said with a bright smile. The Zorua rub its eyes with its paws before opening them, revealing a pair of beautiful, sky blue eyes that practically glowed in the sunlight. Hearing the word 'home' was all the little Zorua needed to hear for it to quickly hop onto its feet and howl with joy. The young man picked it up and held it close to his chest in a warm hug, since Zorua was one of his favorites. The father's eyes lit up the moment he saw the brilliant looking Zorua come into view and lightly placed on the table.

"This is Zorua. She a dark type Pokemon and incredibly rare around these parts. She's only a few years old, and was born from a pure breed litter of Zorua. We raised her ever since she first hatched from an egg, so she's very good with people and has been trained to handle its own bodily functions. She's an adamant nature, so she loves berries like sitrus, pinap, and lum and as far as we know she has no medical problems what so ever. Say hi Zorua!" the young man spelled out all of her wonderful traits with pride, letting the couple before him know that she was one of the best they had. Zorua hopped up and down, yelping happily before sitting and looking up at the couple with the happiest of expressions. The couple looked at one another and gave an affirming nod before turning to the young man with a smile.

"Aw look at her, she's so cute!" the woman said, softly petting Zorua on the head. The man removed his wallet from his pocket, ready to throw down any amount money that the young man would bill him with. The young simply shook his head with a smile as he pushed the wallet away from the counter.

"Don't worry about the bill, knowing that this little girl is about to be a new Pokemon trainer's pal is more than enough compensation for us. Please let me know if you have any questions about Zorua in the near future and we'll be glad to help you with her. All we ask is that you provide her with good love and care OK? Also, bring her by sometime in the future, cause I'm gonna miss her!" the young man cheered Zorua on as it happily jumped into the woman's arms, nuzzling into her cheerful with a smile. Zorua finally felt that she would find somewhere she would belong. Ever since her birth, none of the other Pokemon wanted to play with her. She had no clue as to why, but all the other Pokemon looked at her with a sort of fear in their eyes. All that was going to change now that she was headed to her new home. Keeping Zorua a secret for one day was a surprisingly difficult task. Every chance that she got, Zorua would try to escape and run around the house, so completely full of joy that there was no way she could sit still. That day soon passed however, with the following day being Zorua's special day that she became part of their family.

"Wow that's a really big box! Is it really for me?" their kid said with a big smile. His name was Alric, as far as anyone could tell he was a fairly normal boy that had a fairly normal life. Although he didn't get along with others very well from time to time, as far as his parents knew he was a good kid. For the past month he had been marking X's on a large calendar, counting down the days til he was old enough to take his Pokemon trainer's exam. Today was the day when he'd finally begin his new life as a wandering Pokemon trainer, free of rules and able to pave their own way to the life they wanted. The box began shifting from side to, catching young Alric's attention as he approached it. Reaching down slowly, he lifted off the top of the box to reveal the special surprise that he was hoping for.

"My own Pokemon!" Alric cheered as he leaned into the box. Zorua playfully hopped onto his head happily yelping before hopping into the boys arms. Alrics eyes lit up with wonder as he held Zorua close, nuzzling the side of its head affectionately before Zorua did the same. It was this feeling of warmth that Zorua craved, and for the first time in its life, it had a genuine feeling of belonging somewhere.

"Her name is Zorua. She's a very rare Pokemon that has been looking for a new friend! And now, she belongs to you, happy birthday Alric!" Alrics father announced, ruffling Alric's hair lovingly. The month worth of days that Zorua and Alric experienced with one another felt like a dream. Day in and day out, they would run around and play. From time to time Alric would like to venture into the woods behind his home, which Zorua accompanied him nice and closer to keep him safe. In fact, they had their own little spot around some rocks that they enjoyed taking naps together and talking to one another. For that month, Alric didn't care about becoming a trainer, because he already had his new friend that he had always wanted. It wasn't til the beginning of the next month in fact that Alric decided to go ahead and try to get his trainer's license. His parents soon left the home on a trip around the world for just the two of them. This wasn't so strange in his area and he had lived on his own in the home before for months on end. It just meant more free time for him and Zorua to learn how to battle. However...his parents didn't take into account that they hadn't taught Alric anything about Pokemon battling, not even the basics of teaching their Pokemon to follow commands before leaving on their trip. Without that common knowledge alone, Alric struggled hard trying to figure out how Pokemon battling actually worked. Uneasy and nervous about his test, Alric took Zorua with him to the testing center a town over for him to obtain his Pokedex and license.

Not being the brightest child, Alric took quite a while to do his test. The questions seemed to spin in circles as he tried to comprehend them; it was as if each question led into another which each of them seemingly answering the other. Needless to say, Alric's first attempt at getting his license was a complete failure. Devastated by this fact, he led Zorua home, where he couldn't help but to weep quietly as Zorua laid next to him. Mental and emotional anguish built up inside of Alric as he continued to try and take the test twice a week, which is the most that a person could do. Each time he left with the bitter taste of failure in his mouth. The questions were always changing so that people like Alric couldn't just bite their way through it but attending an infinite number of times.

"Zorua...am I a failure...?" Alric said, sniffing snot from his nose back up into it. Zorua shook her head and rested herself in his lap. She lovingly nudged up against his stomach, forcing a small smile to form on his face. Petting Zorua softly, he wondered if it would be possible to become a trainer without a license. Alric's frustrations from the test would only be doomed to carry over as he began testing Zorua's battling capabilities. Unfortunately for Alric, she had never been in a battle or even seen one ever since she were born. The word battle was completely foreign to her, which proved to be hazardous to her health. Alric frustrations built up inside for the next month, eventually leading him to the rationality that none of this was his fault. 2 months passed, and that's when things really began to change for the worst.

"Come on, are you serious?! I know you can do better than that Zorua! Get up!" the angry sounds from Alric's mouth stung Zorua's ears like nails being hammered. It was a Pokemon battle set in the backyard of Alric's home, which was the only place he could actually practice such a thing without any restrictions. Zorua struggled back up to her feet as a wild Pidove dove into attack it again. Zorua quickly dodged to the right, causing the Pidove to glide along the ground and back into the air. Alric wasn't very liked by the other kids all around him, mostly due to the fact that he had an awful inferiority complex. It was a result of all his failures that he endured as he struggled to be a trainer. This anguish grew inside of Alric considerably, causing his treatment of poor Zorua to waver. Zorua tried to evade another peck but tripped over a root sticking out of the ground in the middle of the yard. After the Pidove pecked at it several times it flew off back into the wild. Frustrated from yet another loss to a wild Pokemon, Alric covered his face in frustration, stomping the ground angrily before walking over to the now injured Zorua.

"You're supposed to be strong! It's proven by statistics that a Zorua should be much stronger than a pathetic Pidove, but look at you! You just let it beat you up! Are you stupid or something?!" Alric shouted in Zorua's face like a drill sergeant. Even though Zorua had been trying to battle for the past few week, she still couldn't comprehend the concept of it, which left Alric in complete rage. Zorua huddled up in a ball of fear as Alric left to go back in the house. Sadly...this was actually an improvement over how Alric had been acting; the last time Zorua lost he gave her a strong kick to her stomach after yelling at how worthless it was. Not once in the past few weeks had the poor Zorua been given any form of healing, positive reinforcement, or even love. Zorua winced in pain with tears in its eyes as it watched various wild Pokemon play with each other at the edge of the woods. No matter how much Alric treated Zorua like garbage, Zorua didn't hate Alric. Instead she hated herself for not doing better for Alric to prove that she could fight on her own. But...all Alric ever ordered Zorua to do was simply to fight. No commands, no structure, just fight and not fail. Zorua wondered why he didn't take notes from Pokemon battles that he watched in his spare time. They would always call out things for their Pokemon to do, but it seemed that he only watched them for the fighting and nothing more. The concept of battle was lost to Zorua as it stood back up, wincing in pain as it tried to make its way to the edge of the woods. Day after day Alric would whine and complain about how he couldn't pass his trainer's exam to be a full fledged trainer, and occasionally, would take it out on Zorua.

Zorua remembered how bright and happy Alric's eyes were when he first received Zorua as a gift from his parents. Zorua were incredibly rare in the area so Alric used to play with her all the time. They would laugh and enjoy each other's company, the things that made friendships happen flowed freely between the two of them. After failing his last trainer's few trainer exams is when he began to treat Zorua as a tool for battling and not a friend any more. Zorua continually thought it was because he wanted to be proud of her, that she could proved that she could be the best to him, that is what kept Zorua going. What the world would call awful abuse, Zorua saw it as tough love, which clearly wasn't the case. Alric's parent's never came back, it was as if they had abandoned him, even though they clearly left notes that they'd be back in another few weeks or so. Due to their negligence, they had clue as to how cruel Alric was becoming, and how it used that cruelty on Zorua. With no guidance either, Alric's cruel advances were simply a product of his frustrations. Occasionally, sitrus berries would fall from one of the trees within the woods, and that proved to be Zorua's only form of real nourishment since he was only fed once day. It was as if Alric was conditioning Zorua to one day become a wild Pokemon with no regard for other Pokemon's safety or well being, which honestly wasn't too far off from his progress with Zorua. Another night went by, each of them seeming longer than the last for Zorua as it suffered from pain whenever it tried to rest. On rare occasions, a young girl would stroll by in the woods and take care of poor little Zorua. It had been nearly three weeks since the last visit, but it was well worth any wait. She wouldn't question why Zorua was in as rough a shape as it was in, she would simply use potions and vitamins to try and make Zorua re-energized to try his hardest for Alric again the next day. Unfortunately Zorua was out of luck this night, leaving it to wince and whimper in pain into the night air.

"Hey! Wake up!" the sounds of the aggressive yelling could only be Alric awakening Zorua from its slumber. This form of waking up method was the regular for each day. No matter how many times he had done it to Zorua, the amount it bothered her never changed. As her eyes focused, she look up at Alric in surprise. Alric was standing there with a potion spray in his hand. Zorua perked up as it slowly limped over to Alric, in desperate need of any healing it could get its little paws on. With a few spritz of the potion, Zorua felt her wounds heal and her body feeling restored.

"Listen Zorua, these things aren't cheap. So you better show some progress today to make sure this doesn't go to waste. OK?" Alric half-heartedly encouraged. Zorua let out a pleasing yelp as it ran in circles around Alric's legs. It didn't take much to lift Zorua's spirits as long as it came from Alric. Even the slightest positive re-enforcement seemed to melt all the pain and anguish away, leaving it all as a nasty afterthought. Leading it out of the back yard and onto the street, ,waiting for him, there was another boy around the same age. Unlike Alric however, he had already passed his trainer's exam and had already received his first Pokemon and Pokedex.

"Hey Alric, did you use that potion I gave you on Zorua?" the boy called. Zorua hopped out in front of Alric as happy as could be as it made its way to the street. The boy smiled and gave it a nod.

"Nice! This is the first time I've ever seen a Zorua before! Do you mind if I add its initial data to my Pokedex?" he gawked, pulling out his Pokedex. Alric just glared at the kid; all the things that Alric wanted to be was standing before him, practically mocking him for his failed efforts. After the Pokedex added its base data, he removed a Pokeball from his bag.

"Awesome thanks! Let's see what that Zorua has to offer in this battle, I'm excited to see!" the boy called out, initiating the battle. Alric's glare then fell on Zorua, which caused a temporary shake in her feet. Zorua felt it's unnerving force like a ray of black light, showering Zorua with feelings of doubt and fear as she faced out at the other trainer.

"Go on, get out there," Alric ordered. Zorua gave a nod and pounced into the street, ready for its very first real Pokemon battle. The boy smirked as he enlarged the Pokeball in his hand. With a toss out to the field the ball shot open. From the bright light formed a Snivy, a common starter choice in the Unova region. The boy gave his Snivy a thumbs up to which the Snivy replied with a full body cheer. It then leapt out in front of Zorua, ready to fight.

"Go get em' Zorua, show him what you've got!" Alric called out confidently as he crossed his arms, putting Zorua in an attack stance. The Snivy crossed its arms and raised its head at Zorua with a superior gaze upon its face. Zorua felt belittled by the Snivy's expression, it was almost like Alric looking down on her in shame. Zorua shook off all these unnecessary feelings in order to try and make Alric happy again.

"Snivy, Vine Whip!" the boy ordered. Zorua watched as the opposing Snivy leapt into the air, shooting out vines from behind its body. Zorua looked back at Alric for an order of any kind but was only met with a cold gaze of disapproval. Zorua grit its teeth in frustration as it dodged one of the vines, only to be struck by the other. Zorua easily shook it off as it readied for an offensive again. Looking back at Alric, she was met with the same disgruntled expression, clearly reminding Zorua that she was on her own. As the Snivy tried to retract its vines, Zorua jumped up and sank its teeth into it. The Snivy cried in pain as Zorua played tug of war with its retracting.

"Alright if that's how we're going to play, Snivy, Tackle!" barely phased by the pain it withstood, Snivy pulled the vine into itself which launched Snivy forward with incredible speed. With a look of surprise, Zorua's face met with the Snivy's whole body, bashing into her with a small battlecry. Zorua barked in pain, releasing Snivy's vine from its painful bite. The trainer looked at Alric in pure confusion; not once had Alric issued any kind of order or command. He looked down at Zorua with a slight pity in his eyes, he then shrugged it off as he returned his focus on the battle.

"Alright Snivy, let's finish this. Wrap!" The trainer called. Zorua watched as vines once again formed from behind Snivy. Zorua turned its head to Alric in a desperate panic, only to see that he was just shaking his head in disappointment. He then watched as Alric walked away from the battle. Zorua's whole body stood still as he watched his beloved trainer leave him for dead in the battle. Without any struggle, Snivy snapped its vines around Zorua's neck and legs, restraining it. The opposing trainer couldn't believe what he was seeing as he heard Zorua's cries of agony and sadness pierce the sky. The trainer sighed and shook his head in disbelief as he gave the order for Snivy to stop. After returning Snivy to his ball, the trainer walked up to poor Zorua who just laid there in complete shame. The sight of the poor Zorua, frustrated and angered the trainer, causing him to chase after Alric. Zorua cried softly as she turned to follow the boy moving into her back yard. As the trainer came up on Alric, he gripped his shoulder tightly and spun him around.

"HEY! What's you're problem?! Why did you just abandon your Pokemon during the battle?!" the trainer yelled. Alric just sneered at the kid, looking down at him for acting like a goody goody two shoes. Alric slapped the trainers hand away from him as Zorua slowly walked past the trainer and up to Alric's side, ashamed of its major loss.

"That's none of your business! Now get out of here!" Alric roared at the trainer furiously. The trainer showed no signs of provocation or any flinches from intimidation. He simply shook his head and turned away, heading back to the street. After the trainer had left sight of them, Alric's enraged stare changed its target to Zorua, whose ears lowered shamefully when her eyes met his. A swift kick came out of nowhere, causing Zorua to yelp as it rolled into the middle of the back yard.

"You worthless piece of shit! I've had you for months now, trying to train you while that was that Pokemon's first day with his trainer. Do you know how bad that made me look?!" Alric screamed, causing Zorua to flinch and shake with fear. As Alric approached once more, Zorua felt something snap inside of its mind. All of the disappointments, all of the screaming, all of the abuse, Zorua did her best at everything only to be treated like a piece of trash. As pain filled and ashamed as Zorua was, it's body retaliated against those feelings, screaming to her that enough was enough. Zorua growled loudly at Alric, tired of never being praised for doing its best, never thanked whenever she would try to comfort him, and every other example of kindness that she was rejected. Zorua suddenly lashed out in a fit of rage, leaping up at Alric and biting down on his forearm as hard as she could. As Zorua yanked and pulled, her growls growing louder, she noticed something very off on Alric's face. It wasn't an expression of pain, or an expression of anger. What she was expecting was a face of pain and anguish to match the one she had suffered with for these long weeks. No, instead of pain, it was a sick, twisted smile of joy as Zorua's eyes met his. Zorua's teeth unhinged from Alric's arm, causing it to bleed as she stared in confusion.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Haha! I knew you had it in you!" Alric cheered and laughed. Zorua, in a great fit of absolute confusion, sat obediently, looking up at her Alric. Blood could be seen dripping down Alric's arm as he reached down towards Zorua. Zorua, scared that she had made Alric incredibly infuriated, quickly ducked its head against the ground. Instead of a violent hit to the head, however, it was something that Zorua hadn't felt in some time; it was a soft, petting motion that came from Alric's tyrannical hand. Alric plopped down next to Zorua and began showing it the affection that it had been dreaming for for so long. Zorua felt her eyes fill with tears of broken joy as he proceed to scratch behind her ears. Alric grinned down at her as she gave her hair a little ruffling.

"If you can do that in our battles, I know that you'll win for sure! I want you to remember that feeling you had before attacking me, can you do that Zorua?" Alric asked, his words of kindness began to tread a darker line than that of happiness, but to Zorua, it was all the same. Alric watched the air as a Pidove landed right in front of the two of them, gazing at them before digging for food. Alric gave Zorua's head another pat before raising up into a stand. Zorua looked up at Alric, and Alric looked down at Zorua, a toothy smile filling is now maniacal face.

"Show me what you've got, Zorua," Alric ordered. Zorua barked with joy up at Alric in response. But when Zorua narrowed its eyes onto the Pidove in the yard, they quickly shifted to eyes filled with murderous intent. Alric couldn't help but to laugh as he watch Zorua tear the Pidove up, barely leaving it alive enough to escape. As it limped away into the woods, Alric walked up to Zorua, giving her more of the love she wanted.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: The Birth of Madness

After the day that Zorua latched onto to Alric's sick desires for battle, the two of them did more training on wild Pokemon. Slowly but surely, Zorua devised patterns of attack that were the most effective for critically injuring, and occasionally, killing her target. To Zorua, killing and maiming meant that she would obtain more love from her beloved trainer, creating a twisted match equation that she began to live by. Starting their journey, Alric gave up on the Pokemon exams and tests and decided he would pave his own way to greatness with his now trusty Zorua at his side. Alric began telling Zorua time and time again that winning is everything, and that she needed to do anything to achieve it. It was these words as well that she began to live by.

"That's it Zorua! Finish them off!" Alric called out into the battle. Zorua smirked as it pounced and tore into Watchog's shoulder with its rabid teeth. As blood was drawn the opposing trainer returned it to its Pokeball. Zorua licked the blood from her fangs in victory as the opposing trainer ferociously eye'd the both of them. Fearing the worst for his Watchog, he felt that his words were well justified as the poured from his angry mouth.

"What the hell kind of battling is this!? Who let's their Pokemon run rampant during a battle? Can you not control it!?" the trainer yelled angrily. Alric simply shrugged his shoulders as Zorua slowly trotted over to his legs and rubbed lovingly against them. Alric reached down and scratched behind Zorua's ear for a job well done before returning his gaze to the infuriated trainer.

"I don't know about you and your Watchog, but I trust in Zorua's abilities. Me and her are in sync with our desires in battle, so their are no need for words between us. It's this bond that allows us to battle without hesitation and without mercy. Barbarous or not, there's always going to be a victor in battle, and we intend to stay victorious. Now, pay up!" Alric laughed walking his way over to the opposing trainer. The trainer growled helplessly to himself as he handed Alric his prize money. Putting his wallet back into his pocket, he spat at Alric's shoes in disgust.

"If you aren't capable of controlling it, it may just turn against you one day," the trainer huffed, turning his back to Alric to move onward. Alric threw on a cocky smirk as he snapped for Zorua to come follow him. As ominous as that trainers words were, it was that very fact that was now bringing them their success.

"That's what I was hoping for," Alric snickered as he put the money into his bag. Moving onward from Eurbank City, Zorua and Alric decided to try and take the Pokemon challenge. Knowing that not having a license would cause them to be refused, the decided to try anyway in hopes of a little luck coming their way. Both Cherim and Roxie both declined his attempts at trying to battle them, only to meet some very colorful language and arrogance from Alric. Regardless of not being able to battle in any gyms, it didn't stop Alric and Zorua from moving on. With every battle fought, Zorua grew more and more tenacious, aggressive, and relentless. It was all for the sake of her beloved trainer, who was now finally giving her the attention she so desperately desired for so long. At first Zorua wasn't sure about her raw instincts taking over her actions, but the more and more Alric showed her affection, the more and more she let go.

"I'm so proud of you Zorua, we have 15 wins straight under our belts! If we keep this up they'll be forced to let us battle the gyms, and we're going to do it together right?" Alric cheered off to Zorua, rubbing her head once more, making her sound off a happy yelp as they approached the ferry to Castelia City. Zorua and Alric hoped that the third gym leader Burgh would allow them to pass. In truth however, Alric didn't care about the gym leader challenges as much as he let on, no, he mostly just enjoyed watching Pokemon battles turn into near bloodbaths, especially from the monster in which he created. Watching the other trainer's dismay and their Pokemon's pain is truly what kept him going onward. Zorua of course was none the wiser, as far as she was concerned, these are what normal Pokemon battles were. She figured it was normal to look completely enraged to the point of violence every time someone lost.. Alric smirked as he pulled half his prize money out and flashed it to the ticket distributor for the Castelia City ferry that provided transportation to the mainland portion of Unova. Finding a nice and comfy seat for the both of them, Alric was ready to take a short nap as the ferry whisked them away to the big city. Drifting off as they were drifting away, it wasn't long before they awoke to the sounds of bells dinging to alert arrival to the port. Alric put up a long stretch as he shook Zorua awake, signaling that they had arrived.

"Hey Zorua, after we see if we can battle with Burgh, what do you say you and I stir up the local trainers and show them how strong we are, would you like that?" Alric grinned as they rose to their feet, Zorua yapping happily in response. Whatever made Alric happy, is what Zorua was determined to do. Hopping down off of the ferry, the both of them made their way into the dazzling metropolis of Castelia. Its tall buildings and narrow alleyways signaled a life of small living spaces and fast paced living. Unlike most places, cars were actually common here. Since most of the cities and towns in Unova were more simplistic, most of them don't have a use for automobiles. While Zorua was amused by all the lights and sounds, Alric was already glaring around, sizing all the trainers up in hopes of finding a quick battle or two for some lunch money. Although there were street signs at every corner, Alric still managed to get lost on the hunt for Burgh's gym. Every street began to look the same as the two began to wear themselves out from miles of walking. Finding a bench next to the city fountain, they both them plopped down to have a rest.

"Ugh...this city is too freaking big! I can't find anything around here!" Alric whined as Zorua curled up at Alric's feet and began to nap. Some local kids began to dance around where they were resting, practicing dancing moves for God knows what reason. They laid a hat down on the ground as they began to perform, slowly pulling in a crowd to watch them. Alric couldn't help but grow annoyed by the fact that they were doing it right around where he and Zorua were resting so he decided to move to a differently spot. Alric went to stand up, only have a foot being flung in his face from one of the 'can't stop' break dancing routines before him. He quickly threw up his arm to block the kick then shoved it back, causing the dancer to twirl around and lose his balance. Catching himself, the young boy turned and gave Alric a dirty look, quickly approaching his way. Alric couldn't help but to let a sick grin grow on his face as the boy got in his face.

"Hey man! You could've hurt me there! What's your problem?!" The boy barked in Alric's face. Alric took the complaint in stride, knowing that a Pokemon battle had probably just fallen into his lap from 'good fortune'. Alric tilted his head up and narrowed his eyes down at the kid. With a twisted smile he snapped his fingers, calling Zorua to his side.

"You swung your foot at me first pal, I was just trying to get up so I could move to a different bench. So, what are you going to do about it huh?" Alric antagonized. The boy snarl in his face like a guard dog on a leash, ready to beat him up in front of the crowd that was watching. The boy grew hot headed as he resisted the urge to plant his foot on Alric's throat. His movements were rigid and aggressive as he signaled Alric and Zorua off to the side away from the routine. One of the four boys began to go crazy in front of the audience, showing off all of his dancing skills like it life depended on it while the other two dancers went off to back up their buddy. Each of them gave Alric and evil eye as they passed by, mean mugging him as they met up with their friend already at the stand-off.

"Alright punk, think you can take all of us on? It time for a 3 on 3 multi-battle. Are you going to man up or are look like a fool in front of all those people?" the middle kid taunted, Alric's horrific smile grew ear to ear as he signaled for them to bring it on with his hands. Immediately all three of them threw out their Pokeballs in unison. Flashing to life before Alric and Zorua were Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear, three popular start off Pokemon in Unova for those who can't travel to a lab or pass the trainer's exam. Alric's eyes glared down at Zorua and moved them towards the Pan squad before them.

"Make me proud Zorua, tear them apart…" Alric cackled as Zorua jumped to the front line. It quickly bared its fangs and growled viciously at the three. They all looked at each other and then back at Alric, wondering where his other two Pokemon were.

"Hey dog, where are your other two Pokemon? This won't be any fun if it's a handicap if its just 3 on 1," the boy called out, only to have Alric grin and shake his head.

"Zorua is my only Pokemon, and she is the only Pokemon I need. NOW BRING IT!" Alric shouted, getting Zorua psyched up for the fight. The boys all looked at each other and shrugged. All of them were thinking "it's his funeral" in unison as they got into their battle stances.

"Pansage Vine Whip!" the first boy called.

"Panpour, hit em' with Water Gun!" the second commanded.

"Come on Pansear, light it up with Incinerate!" the third ordered.

Immediately all three of the pans surrounded Zorua in a triangle formation, setting up for their attacks. Zorua hopped around in circles, figuring out where each pan was located as they readied their attacks. A pair of vines shot out from behind Pansage as it lunged forward with a swing attack at Zorua. Zorua quickly ducked around them, now coming face to face with Panpour opening its mouth wide. As water shot from its mouth, Zorua quickly spun to the side to avoid it but now coming face to face with a pillar of fire. Like an acrobat, Zorua jumped back onto Panpour's head then launched off of it, grabbing Pansear's arm with its vicious teeth. Zorua spun and flung it to the ground, immediately releasing it to turn and use its sharp claw to cut down Pansage's second Vine Whip attack. The one remaining vine caught Zorua by surprise, clasping around his neck like a collar. With a yelp of pain, Zorua used all of its strength try and claw itself free. With every slash mark that Zorua's claws took at Pansage's vine, the more Pansage cried out in agony. Pansage winced in pain as it released its grasp on Zorua, giving Zorua an opening to chomp down on it in response. Pansage cried out loudly as it tried to retract its vine once more, only causing Zorua to tighten her bit down on it viciously. The boy quickly returned his now injured Pansage, giving Panpour and Pansear more spacing . Zorua reared back with a claw to its front, gripping its sharp claws onto a crack in the road. It licked its chops as it grinned down the other two, ready for the next assault. Their battle began to attract the crowd as the other boy finished his dance routine. It was quite the spectacle to see a 1 on 3 Pokemon battle where the 1 was actually winning.

"What's with you? You're Pokemon seriously injured my Pansage!" the boy hissed. Alric just shrugged his shoulders as another smart ass smile curled on his lips.

"Hey now, you're the one who agreed to fight me 1 on 3. How my Zorua chooses to handle the battle is fine by me because I trust it. So come on guys, quit complaining and fight!" Alric stalwartly put as Zorua made a dash for the Pansear. Pansear and Panpour split apart as Zorua made a lunge for it.

"Pansear Incinerate!" the trainer called once more.

"Panpour Water Gun!" the other ordered.

Alric shook his head at their futile attempts to constantly throw the same attacks at Zorua over and over again. Firing at Zorua from both sides, it quickly juked out of the way, causing the attacks to clash and explode in a smoking mist. The two boys held up their arms to keep the smoke from getting in their eyes while Zorua howled wildly. Cries of pain and agony were masked by the sounds and smoke of the instance, giving Zorua a major advantage in the battle. As the smoke cleared, the trainers looked on in horror as Zorua licked over blood that it had on its teeth. Behind him, panpour was a mess of scrapes and cuts, bleeding lightly on the ground. It was quickly retreated as well, leaving Pansear to go 1 on 1 with Alric's little monster. The Pansear stared into Zorua's eyes in terror. With every step forward from Zorua, Pansear made a cautious step back. Zorua's eyes began to glow an eerie blue shine as it stared at Pansear like it were prey instead of an opponent. Pansear pressed its hands to its head and began to shriek in agony. The final boy shouted angrily as he retreated Pansear as well. The crowd was in a mixed uproar; while half were excited to see the victory the other half was mortified at the gruesome display that they just witnessed. Snapping his fingers, Alric called Zorua over to him, giving her pets of praise on her head.

"Get your sorry butts out of here before I have Zorua take a bite out of you too!" Alric growled aggressively, sending the three boys who were sobbing and staring angrily at him to take off to the Pokemon Center. As Alric fastened his bag to his back, a loud, authoritative voice blurting out from the crowd demanded his attention. Turning around, they saw none other than the eccentric dresser himself, Burgh; he had a little girl yanking on his arm and talking to him about what Zorua had done as she pointed at Alric and Zorua. A cocky smile from Alric slapped itself in Burgh face as their eyes met. Alric finally found that he had caught a big fish to eat.

"So I heard that your Zorua is a savage battler. Letting one's Pokemon fight madly like a wild animal is no way to enjoy the elegance and true nature of battle. Battles are more than just a fight between Pokemon, it's a ritual of respect as well as a thing of beauty. I can't allow your vile display of poor sportsmanship go unpunished, especially displaying it in such a way in front of the young children of this city. So I, Burgh, the leader of the Castelia Gym challenge you to a Pokemon battle! I will show you what it means to truly have a battle worthy of a crowd!" Burgh's face was more serious than it had ever been seen before. Normally Burgh is such a kind and gentle gym leader who treats both his opponents Pokemon and his own with the highest respects and praise. But right now, Burgh looked as if he were a town sheriff about to round up a villain terrifying the streets.

"AH so there you are! I must say this place is so confusing and I couldn't find your gym anywhere. I am so glad my little show called you to me! I accept your challenge Burgh, I'll show you the trust and respect that Zorua and I both share at an unspoken level!" Alric cried out, signaling Zorua back to the front line. Zorua found it a little tough to move forward after the last battle seeing how it wore her out. Trying her best to stand tall, she hopped onto the line with confidence. Burgh noticed Zorua's stagger as it stood ready to battle.

"Young man, I'd suggest taking your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to rest before battling me. Your poor Zorua looks like it's about to fall over at any moment," Burgh ordered. Alric just snickered and shook his head, laughing at his words.

"The more wore out my Zorua gets, the more fierce she grows. We've fought many continuous battles like this before and have yet to be bested. So I suggest that you refrain from telling me how to do my training and show me yours!" Alric snapped at Burgh. Burgh sighed heavily and shook his head. It was clear to him that this child before him was completely delusional. He looked down at the poor Zorua that struggled to stand then back it his wicked trainer. Knowing now that their was no way to get through to the boy he grabbed his first Pokeball from his outfit.

"Know now that I am not challenging you as as the leader of the Castelia Gym. I am challenging you as the strongest Bug Type trainer in all of Unova! I'll be sure to end this quickly, because I do not like seeing Pokemon suffer in this fashion. Now, go Heracross!" Burgh called throwing his ball to the front line. As Heracross emerged from its Pokeball, it looked down upon Zorua, towering over it like a building. Alric's cocky attitude refused to flinch as the battle begun. Zorua, anxious to try and give it her all to win as fast as she could, immediately charged forward, jumping up and biting onto Heracross's arm. As it growled and shook, Zorua noticed that Heracross's expression didn't show pain at all, but rather, pity for her from what was going to happen this battle.

"Heracross, use Counter," Burgh said casually, seeing absolutely no need to raise his voice. Heracross grabbed a hold of the tuft on the back Zorua's neck and plucked it from his arm. It then raised up Zorua and used its full strength to smash her to the ground in a vicious throw. Zorua cried in intense pain as she rolled along the ground towards Alric. Zorua's eyes caught a hold of Alric's, which were glaring down at her angrily from the pitiful display. It was the very look that hurt her the most and also the look that lit her fire of anger. Zorua clenched its teeth and trembled as it raised itself back onto its feet. Heracross stood back with its arms crossed, waiting for Zorua to make a move. Barking and howling in both anger and pain, Zorua limped towards Heracross the hardest it could to get back into the battle. Burgh shook his head with pain in his eyes as he watch the poor Zorua as it refused to back down from a match that it clearly couldn't possibly win. It went to tackle at Heracross, who simply stepped aside. Falling off its feet, it growled louder, hopping back up to go for another. Once again Heracross shifted to the side sending Zorua to hit a wall due to its complete lack of control. Alric's hand gripped so tightly that they began to bleed, furious at how pathetic his Zorua had become in this fight. He clearly didn't know that fighting AND bug types were the number one type for knocking out dark types, which would have made any normal person decline the fight. Letting out a sigh disgust, Burgh looked back to see people dispersing from the pitiful display of the battle and what it was turning out to be.

"Heracross, Arm Thrust," Burgh command. As Zorua leapt up to bite it, Heracross met its injured jaw with a strong strike of its palm. Knocking it to the ground, it proceed to hit her over and over again, sending it grinding along the ground with its final strike. Growling furiously, Alric began stomping his foot in frustration.

"Zorua! Don't be that pathetic piece of crap you used to be! Now get up! I swear if you give up on me now I'm going to leave you here to suffer on your own!" Alric cursed at Zorua. Burgh's eye's hurt from the horrific display of this poor Zorua's trainer. He couldn't believe someone so stupid and arrogant even deserved a Pokemon to begin with, much less one as rare and special as a Zorua. Ready to put an end to this, looked at Heracross.

"Heracross, Megahorn. Let's finish this!" Burgh ordered. Heracross took to the air and charged towards Zorua and Alric, its horn now shining as bright as the sun. Zorua tried to get up but cried out in pain. As the Heracross charged in like a wild bull, Zorua felt something snap inside of her, just like it had when she first attacked Alric. It was a feeling of despair, an intense fear of being abandoned that began to fuel the furious rage that it housed deep inside. After all the work and praise Zorua had put into its fighting, she feared abandonment more than losing her own life. As Zorua shrieked in pain, she began to glow brightly, blinding Heracross to a stop. Slowly, the ball of light began to grow and shape out into a brand new form. As the glowing body rose up on to its four paws, it gave out a battle cry, shattering the light to pieces. Growling and glaring down Heracross on all fours, was the embodiment of Zorua's desires. Zorua had evolved into a Zoroark to defend the desires that she held so dear. Alric gazed on in excitement as Zorua changed, giving him a renewed energy to get everything together in this fight.

"Zorua...I'm so proud of you!" Alric cheered. Zoroark glared back at him, both happy and mad at the provocation to its change. The smile Alric gave her felt warm, and it felt as if it gave her more energy to get back into the fight. Burgh watched in amazement, wondering how it would even want to evolve for a pathetic trainer like the one she obeyed. Burgh issued the order for a Megahorn once more, which shook Heracross from its gaze of surprise. Scraping it's feet on the ground, it lifted off into the air and charged once more like a bus into oncoming traffic. Zoroark's eyes began to glow as a wicked smile formed on its face. Heracross felt it's balance waver as feelings of pain shot through its head. Try as it might, it continued its charge, only to have Zoroark swiftly dodge it. Heracross tried to turn around but to no avail; unable to stop, its horn had enough force to crater the wall it was charging to attack Zoroark. As Heracross recovered, it turned to meet a terrifying face from Zoroark; licking its chops, Zoroark began slashing its claws into Heracross over and over again, refusing to stop until it was down.

"Heracross, Counter!" Burgh shouted. During one of the slash swings, Heracross then grabbed a hold of Zoroark's wrist and used its pure power to turn it around and slam it into the ground. Blood coughed up through Zoroark's clenched teeth as it rolled back onto its feet. Heracross was finally showing signs of a struggle as it took hefty breaths to regain its composure. Zoroark rose up on its two hind legs; She began to wobble and shake from the lack of balance as hard as she tried to stand proudly. Never having the ability to stand on two legs before she fell back onto all fours to maintain her balance.

"Your Pokemon can no longer stand. Give up the fight now!" Burgh shouted in frustration. Alric regained his jerk composure and shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong? Can't stand the fact that my exausted Zoroark is slowly taking down your mighty Heracross? How pathetic!" Alric spat as Zoroark leapt onto Heracross, knocking it to its back. Burgh furrowed his brow at the cheap trick of distracting him so that his Pokemon could gain the upper hand. Zoroark growled and barked loudly as it went to claw and bite at Heracross's odd face. Heracross then grabbed a hold of Zoroark's wrists and threw her off of him, allowing him to stand.

"Bullet Seed!" Burgh said as Heracross glared Zoroark down. Immediately, seeds of light began to fire away from Heracross's back towards Zoroark, who couldn't move and was forced into defending. Each small barrage pushed Zoroark further and further until she was knocked onto her back. She trembled and howled in pain as her body refused to move. The scrapes, bruises and wounds all over her body began to pulse with pain as she rolled back over onto its feet. All though upright on its feet, it couldn't bend its limbs to raise her body up without whimpering in agony.

"I'm absolutely astounded that your Zoroark is even still able to move after my assaults. Not only are you being negligent about its safety, but you are wildly overestimating your Pokemon's ability to handle super effective attacks. As amazing of a Pokemon as it is, I can tell you right now that it will not be able to continue. Now, call the match! If not I will be forced to finish off your Zoroark. I personally don't want to do it, I pity the poor thing, but I have to make an example of trainers like you and how much of a monster they all are!" Alric shook his head in disgust, signaling that he wasn't going to give an inch. Burgh closed his eyes, a small tear edged out of the corner of his eye before returning his sights to the battle. Hesitating to call the order only for a moment, Burgh then grabbed a hold of his words.

"Heracross, Close Combat!" Burgh issued the command like an executioner. Zoroark squinted it's wounded eyes in complete torment; all it could see was a flying blue blur as it quickly approached her. The blur then turned clear as Heracross met her nose with a strong punch. Zoroark tried to scratch and crawl away from Heracross, only to have its back and side pounded on with a flurry of blows like a punching bag. Tears began to well up from Zoroark's eyes as she watch Alric, the one she gave her life for to please, walk by her, Burgh, and leave the battlefield. She howled desperately and raised one claw up to grab Alric's leg. Alric simply glared down at her like a piece of garbage and groaned loudly. He shook her paw free of his pant leg and kicked it aside.

"You are useless…" Alric growled as he walked away. Those were the last things that Zoroark heard as she began to lose consciousness. The last thing she saw was Alric disappearing through the crowd as a team of Audino's quickly approached her with a stretcher. Her sad face turned to one of furious anger before she finally lost all of her strength, blacking out. Zoroark found herself sitting in complete darkness. Without warning, all of the cruel and kind words of Alric began to scream, filling her mind with complete a complete madness of words flying around like bees. She felt it all as if she were in a torture chamber, with all the words being scream acting as tools of torture. She felt her body physically scream out in pain, she glared around in the darkness, trying to find the source of the voices only to find more and more darkness around her. Finally, the image she last saw of Alric appeared in front of her. She watched in frustration as he shoved her off and walked away. After he was gone from sight she began to tremble and howl like a mental patient, all of the stinging words, visuals, and intense finally breaking her mind apart. Alric's final words, "You are useless…" edge into her ears like needles, causing her to shoot wide awake in the medical hammock that she had been placed in.

With a setting sun from another day shooting through her window, she looked around wildly, trying to analyze her surroundings so that she could try to ease up. She felt her heart pound in her chest, feeling like it was being strangled as panic surged through her system like electricity. Trying to move from the bed she howled out in intense pain. Re-analyzing herself, she saw patches of fabric all over her cuts and wounds that she had received from her last humiliating battle. Looking around then looking down at her paws, she couldn't help but to whimper and cry; she found herself all alone. The one thing that she fear more than death itself had now plagued her soul; She had been abandoned. As her tears began to fall, her sadness slowly grew into frustration as she visualized everything she had done for Alric to make him proud. Then that frustration soon grew into hate as she remember the feeling of every kick and hit into her system no matter how hard she tried. The harder she tried for Alric the harder she was left falling to the floor by him, leaving her a broken mess on the floor. As she visualized his final words, her eyes grew cold, and lifeless. Her body felt like it was going numb. The feelings of pain she had been devoured by suddenly vanished like a blown out candle. Her heart felt like it was on fire, constantly being fueled in her chest the more she thought about Alric. She paused for a moment then looked down to stare in confusion at her claws; they were now in the shape of a human's hands. She felt over her body, soon realizing that something wasn't quite right. She looked into the small nightstand mirror next to her hammock only to see Alric staring her in the face. She jumped and growled viciously at the mirror, but at a second glance, she realized that it wasn't really Alric, it was her starring in the mirror. As she let Alric leave her mind, she then shifted back into her normal form. She laid back in the hammock for a moment to let her racing heart rest, slowly realizing something new that she could do. A toothy grin formed behind her lips as she made sadistic growling noises that resembled laughter. Only one thing was on her mind now, it was the original instincts that both scared her yet made Alric so proud. It was the thought...of killing.

"I'm coming in to check on you Zoroark," the kind voice called through the door. As she turned the knob, the shattering sound of glass echoed on the other side, causing her to throw the door open quickly. All that was left were bloody bandages on the freshly used bed with the window above it shattered into a million piece. Small streaks of blood were on the jagged edges of the windows shards, a trail of it vanishing into the grass out the window. The nurse stepped and covered her mouth as she cried out, quickly charging out the door and crying out for the doctor inside the center.

"Damn it! I can't believe how badly I was beat. Tch...it was all Zoroark's fault, it's not my fault that she can't battle worth a damn!" he said to himself. Unlike normal internal conflicts, he did hold himself somewhat accountable for what had transpired in the city or anything for that matter. His whole perspective on life had twisted to the point to where nothing could possibly be his fault. It wasn't until he approached the Pokemon Center to rest the following day that he was shooed away by police, stating that he was suspended from visiting Castelia City for a whole month. It was to be expected, but it only served to piss him off even more. As day turned to night, It seemed like forever as he made his way all the way home; it was easily 8 hours from the city to his home. Knowing the front door of his home would be locked He briefly thought about what could happen to Zoroark, then shook it from his mind. As he jumped the fence into his backyard, and glared at the ground where Zorua would run and play, where she suffered from his wrath, where she attacked him just the other day. In frustration he picked up a sizeable rock and threw it into the forested area behind his yard. Sighing heavily he turned to reach under his doormat for his spare key to get into the back door. Suddenly, a rock smacked right into the back of his head, causing him to blow up in a raging fit.

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?! COME OUT!" Alric yelled. He slowly approached the supposed source of the trajectory, his eyes swooping around in hopes of finding the source. Suddenly the sound of emergency sirens rung through the area, slowly heading his way. As his attention turned the other sirens, some broken branches sounded to his front. He shifted his eyes to back in front of him where he was met with a disturbing sight. A pair of sharp, blue eyes were glowing from within the forest, slowly increasing in size as it grew closer. Alric's eyes opened wide as Zoroark's terrifying face emerged from the darkness. He cried out like a girl as he tried to turn to run, only to hear shrieks in his head that paralyzed him with fear. His face began to distort with the worst fear for he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't move. There was no escape as Zoroark moved in front of him. She leaned down to his face until she was centimeters away from his own, smirking with her eyes wide open.

"Z-Zoroark I-I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry! I-I shouldn't have treated you like that! P-Please forgive me! I b-beg of y-you!" Alric pleaded like a scared little girl. The noxious smell of his urine pouring onto the ground steamed up in front of her as her eyes grew brighter. She dug her claws from her left paw into his shoulder, causing him to scream in pain as she pushed his back to the ground. Zoroark crawled over top of him until she was practically straddling his waist. Crude human laughter leaked from her mouth, causing Alric's to shake violently and sob like a lost child. She then raised up her claw and without hesitation, and then jammed her claw into Alric's neck, causing a splash of blood to fly off onto her face. The awful gurgling sound of blood oozed out of his lips as he struggled to breath and speak, his face slowly growing pale and bloated. With another gruff snicker Zoroark began to drag him off to the woods as he croaked and gag'd. She left him up against a tree out of view, the very same tree that the both of them used to nap under when they were both in a happier time. As she re-approached the edge of the forest leading to his yard, flashlights shined into her face, catching her off guard. Immediately she thought of Alric as she had before, which caused her body shape shift. They lowered flash lights to her chest which was now the same as the clothes that Alric was wearing at the moment. Moving in between the two officers, a female approached, the name Officer Jenny was on her badge.

"Excuse me. We are on the lookout for a crazed Pokemon in the area that we believe has gone completely feral. We are in pursuit in catching it and sending it into extreme Pokemon care to try and attempt to domesticate it so that it won't be harmful to others. It's a female Zoroark that escaped a Pokemon Center within Castelia City. Have you seen the Pokemon? You are its trainer right?" Jenny interrogated. Barely able to hold her form, she put on an innocent smile and looked Officer Jenny dead in the eyes.

"She...went….that….way…" her voice croaked pointing back to the road. Speaking like a human was like having nails slashing across her vocal chords. It stung to say the least but she had to do everything in her power to remotely sound like him. Officer Jenny then smiled and wrote down some notes in a notepad.

"Thank you for your cooperation, if we find your missing Zoroark, we'll be sure to contact you first. Have a pleasant evening," she said as she turned and retreated with the two other officers with her. With a hefty sigh of relief she changed back to her normal form, now encroaching back into the forests again. Her heart raced faster than any Pokemon could ever hope to run. She felt it beat in her throat like a drum while it was accompanied with the feeling of adrenaline shaking her entire body with excitement. What a wonderful thing that she discovered she thought. It felt like the first time Alric showed her any affection, except amplified to the 10th degree. She then returned back to the forest where Alric was almost at his last breath. With blood oozing from his throat and mouth, his tears drizzled down his face endlessly as she shifted back into his shape before his terrified dead fish eyes. With a devilish smile on her face, she moved her lips right next to his ear. A few gruff snickers lead into her words.

"You are useless…" she said in a scratchy whisper as he gagged to death. She couldn't contain it anymore as she began cackling maniacally. With his now pale body and cold lifeless eyes gazing back at her she shifted back into the shape of a Zoroark and grazed her tongue over her vicious set of sharp teeth as she took in the gorgeous moon that had accompanied her on her greatest of nights.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: A New Obsession

"Yum...my..." Zoroark's vocal chords began to sting and burn again as she tried to speak like a human. Her words were in reference to her last meal, which ironically was the first time that Alric had truly fed her. Licking her chops clean, she knew that from this point on, she would be on the run. Had she been in a sane mindset, being taken in to be rehabilitated wouldn't be such a bad thing, but after getting a taste of the sweet act of killing, it wasn't something she was ready to willingly give up. Immediately hiding in the shadows of the trees, flashing lights stopped in front of Alric's household.

It was most unfortunate that they would probably find the remains of her once beloved trainer, since that meant she couldn't use his image to change once more. Escaping into the woods, Zoroark began to plot her journey that she would now partake in to keep from being captured. Remembering how she was able to convince the authorities that she was Alric, she decided it might be good to practice her newly found ability to keep from being caught. Before leaving Alric's home, she remembered when he had flashed something to a ports man to get on the boat, she grabbed Alric's bag that had all of her food and his money and latched it into her teeth as she slipped away on all fours.

On the rise of a new day, Zoroark was now considered a wild Pokemon. Released from her tyrannical chains, she was now free to do as she pleased. Having only been kept in a controlled settings her whole life, she decided to seek out the original shelter that housed and took care of her ever since she was born. Realizing that she had to get aboard the same boat that she and Alric had been on to leave this area in which she lived, she would have to whatever it was that Alric had. She looked through Alric's bag to see if there was any of the paper left, which to her surprise, there was.

Continuing her practice of changing, she hid in the shadows of the closest town, trying to get a good look at any trainer that she could find. Over the next few days, Zoroark decided to hang around the small town near Alric's home, analyzing the people and their activities that they did day to day. Periodically changing shape, she practiced going out in public as the other people to see if she could learn to act natural. However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't keep a person's shape for very long. After nearly a week, she soon felt comfortable being in another person's form for up to 5 minutes before it became to difficult to keep up. Her brain took a turn for the worst as a crooked smile formed on Zoroark's face; it was now time to choose a target to steal their identity, just as she had done with Alric. After having observed the people around her for a week, she had a small list to choose from.

She soon remembered that there was a boy named Elliott that she had saw skulking around at night. Elliott was a young man that worked part time at the local Pokemon Center as a sales clerk. Every evening that he would get off work, he always had a disgruntled look on his face, complaining about how much he hates his life and his job. Hearing this gave Zoroark the incentive she needed to choose him as a target. Fortunately for her, the ferry between her location and Castelia City operated 24 hours a day, meaning that she could do this all at night, out of sight from the rest of the world. Waiting around the corner of one of the buildings he passed at night, Zoroark lied and waited for her prey.

"Sheesh, the people today were just plain awful to me! I mean, seriously, if we are out of stock on something, it's not my fault!" Elliott grumbled as he slowly approached the building, his footsteps growing closer as her heart began to pound. Just as Elliott passed by the spot where Zoroark hid, she immediately pounced on him from behind. Her sheer weight was enough to knocking him to the ground, causing a cough of surprise to leave his body as she knocked the air out of him. Before he had a chance to cry out for help, Zoroark's claws helped themselves to his throat, immediately silencing and shutting his body off for good. Moving quickly, she grabbed a hold of his shoulders with her claws and the top of his shirt with her teeth and dragged him way out of view. Quickly grabbing Alric's bag, Zoroark snuck through the shadows until she was only a few feet away from the ferry point. Focusing hard on Elliott's appearance, she shifted into his form, quickly moving into the ferry station.

"One...Castelia...please..." Zoroark's words growled as her vocal chords strained and stretched in pain. None the wiser, the person at the counter gave her the ticket and she soon found her way to Castelia City. Thing's only grew worse as time when on. After taking form of both Alric and that poor sap Elliott, Zoroark turned this form of behavior into an everyday routine. Traveling from town to town and city to city, Zoroark began to murder one trainer after another, taking their place to continue on her way. With every kill, Zoroark felt more and more feelings of satisfaction, her heart ceasing to race with excitement as she continually dodged authorities and took lives. It was weeks before she had figured out how to find her way to Flocessy Ranch, the place where she was born. It felt like an eternity to her as she finally made it; the familiar smell of the bushes and cattle covered Zoroark's whole body in nostalgia. As safe and comfortable as she felt, she had a feeling that she shouldn't approach the ranch as herself. Posters as well as alerts had been issued all over Unova, chasing after Zoroark with only being a few steps behind her. Remembering a young girl named Jane that she had killed on route to the ranch, she figured she would use her as her new form to enter without suspicion.

Changing into her form, she slowly approached the ranch. She did everything she could to maintain her form as she laid her arms on the fence, peeking over it to watch all of the Pokemon. The young man that she remembered so well was tending to a Tepig that was rough housing too much with one of the other Pokemon. Suddenly, the young man's face turned to hers in surprise. His eyes lit up with a smile to match as he jogged over to her. Catching Zoroark by complete surprise, the young man leaned over the fence and planted a loving kiss on her lips, causing her body to feel incredibly strange as a result.

"It took you a little longer than I expected it to Jane, you slow poke. So...are you ready to make a little love here in a few?" the young man prattled, putting Zoroark in a very strange situation. Her body felt warm, the kind of warm that fueled the joy in someone's heart. It was similar to what she felt when she killed to move on, except this time, it was without violence. Zoroark panic'd as she gazed the rancher in the face, completely frozen by everything happening so suddenly. She grasped a hold of the fence, and forced a shy smile on her mouth, nodding her head forward so that she wouldn't have to speak.

"Great! I get off in about 10 minutes. You can either rest in the main room or wait out here while I round everything up for the next fill in," the young man said with victory in his voice. Zoroark couldn't help but to place her fingers to her lips, the warmth in her face causing her to grow slightly dizzy. Feeling that she couldn't hold the form much longer, she quickly walked away, leaping behind a large tree that sat to the right of the walking way. Shifting back to normal, Zoroark found her heart racing harder than it ever had before. She could physically see her chest shaking with each pounding of her heart, her body trembling vigorously with it. Having never experienced such a sensation, she truly didn't know what to think of it. Zoroark made sure to take a small nap behind the tree as she waited for the young man's shift to end. That way she could hold the girl's form for much longer. Having changed so many times over these past few weeks, she felt she could hold her form for almost twenty minutes at a time.

"Hey! Where'd you go Jane? I'm ready to go!" the young man shouted, causing Zoroark to jump awake at his call. Closing her eyes, she thought hard on the girl. Without knowing what she was going to experience next, she knew she had to really focus. Slowly shifting back into Jane's form, she slowly stepped out from behind the tree and smiled nervously. The young man's smile continued to carry its kind facade as she took her hand. There was a small house off put from the main ranch, which surprisingly she had never noticed before. Approaching it, it seemed to be more of a storage shack, a place where ranchers would put tools and and various other things into for safe keeping. The closer the young man pulled her, the worse her body shook until it was like a leaf in a storm. Unlocking the door, the young man turned her with a puzzled expression.

"Are you OK? You don't feel like I'm forcing you or anything do you?" the young man asked in concern as he easily noticed her trembling. Trying to pull it together, she shook her head and put a coy smile on once more, giving him the sign to pull her in. Inside was a surprisingly clean room with all of the ranch's utensil's and such organized with very meticulous principals behind it. Slowly pulling her closer, there was a resting bed in the back corner of the room that came into view. She noticed his body shaking as well as he pulled her over to the bed. Leaning back, he grabbed a hold of her waist and slid Zoroark over top of him. Confusion took over her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, seizing her lips aggressively as something began rubbing up into her crotch area. Her bodies heat levels sky rocketed as he went to remove her clothes, causing her to grow light headed and hazy. She could feel her body fighting against her will to change back, as the odd pleasurable feelings tried to give rise to her voice.

"N-Not...good..." she softly whispered under her breath, her suppressed growls missing his ears. She felt her will slip away as he reached up and grabbed a hold of her chest, causing her to whimper behind her teeth. As amazing as it felt, she knew that she couldn't keep her facade up any longer. Thinking quickly, as her eyes met his, they began to glow and shine like a sky blue sapphire. Before the young man could respond, Zoroark straddled his lap, forming a flow of dark energy around her.

"N-night...daze..." she growled under her breath. As the wave of energy flew over the young man, he felt his consciousness going in and out, with his vision going into a complete blur. He saw the Jane's shape shift into a different silhouette, but was too far gone to truly tell if what he was seeing was real or not. Immediately Zoroark hopped off of the young man, desperately making her way through the door of the shack. Sprinting on all fours she made her way to her small safe haven behind her tree, in which she leaned up against to catch her breath. Her body felt more amazing as if she had just freshly killed a victim. The memory of its pleasurable feeling continued with her as she pressed her arms to her chest to try and steady her body.

"W...what is...this...?" she growled as she felt something moist trailing down her leg. Reaching down, she used her claw to push her fur around until she could visible see her salivating genitalia. At first she thought it was urination, but thinking hard on that she knew that felt like something completely different than this. Having never probed into her crotch before, she slowly slide her claw down and brushed the top of it into her slit. Her body immediately tensed up, at first from surprise, until it slowly melted into a pleasurable aftermath. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as another new type of thrill had just been discovered. First killing, then kissing, and now her bodily functions were running rampant. Thinking about the young man, she felt the sensation intensify, with the fluids from her crotch growing much thicker. She had no clue what was now going on with her body, all she knew was that she wanted more.

"M-more..." she growled as she took a hefty breath. She shifted back into the form of Jane once more, now making her way back to the shed. Stepping towards the back, her ears picked up on some strange noises that came from the bed that she was just on. As she came upon the young man once more, she noticed him doing something strange with an appendage between his legs. Growing even more curious, she cautiously approached, now seeing that he was holding it in his hand, rubbing it up and down as if he were trying to make it warm. She noticed that the young man's face matched the one she felt after she had disappeared behind the tree, pleasure infused and wanting.

Deciding to try and mimic what made him whimper, she move onto her knees, connecting her lips with his like before as she cautious reached out and grasped the base of his member. She joined his whimpers and moans as they collided in their mouths, her human hand rubbing his length up and down vigorously. The young man suddenly tensed up as she felt the appendage throb and twitch. He immediately throw his arms behind her head, pulling her into a desperate lustful kiss as he yelled with passion into her mouth. Her arm tensed up with heat as a fluid released from the tip of his appendage, shooting and oozing all over her hand as she continued stroking it. She removed his lips from his as she felt his body relax, completely in awe of what had just happened. Moving her hand up to her lips, she carefully tasted the fluid with her tongue.

"Yum...my" she spoke aloud as her vocal chords strained and ached as she partook in the substance that glazed her hand. It was a bit salty, but its gooey texture with the taste made it quite a pleasurable taste to Zoroark. The young man blushed heavily as he turned to look at her. Gently placing a kiss on her lips, he pressed his now sweating forehead up against hers.

"T-Thank you...that felt good..." he sighed happily. His eyes lowered down to look at her legs that showed underneath the miniskirt that she was wearing. He quickly noticed the small stream of her personal fluids gently gliding down her leg. He smiled then rolled over so his feet were on the ground. Slowly standing, he moved Zoroark to where he just sat. He grinned as he lowered down to his knees, gently grasping the top of her legs. He reached up and removed an article of clothing that kept her crotch from being exposed off of her legs, causing her to tremble like crazy. Moving her skirt out of the way of her sight, she then watched as he slid his face up between her legs, giving her a sudden explosion of pleasure as something warm and moist pressed up into where her juices were flowing.

"A-Ah..." Zoroark groaned before quickly covering her mouth. She had to do all she could to mask the gruffness of her voice as she uncontrollably sounded off into her hand. She stared down as her head grew light as the young man's head moved up and down slightly, each time another wave of absolute lust shocking her system. Zoroark let her instincts take over as her shaking hand moved to his head. She gently grasped his hair and forced his lips deeper against her snatch, now grinding into his mouth helplessly. She noticed as parts of her body began swaying in and out of being human and Pokemon as she let the pleasure overtake her system. Knowing that she had to stop and take off any moment, she ground against the young man's mouth faster and faster until a hot sensation snapped throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around his head as the wild sensation shook through her body. She used every inch of common sense she had left to prepare another attack to daze him once more.

"N-Night...d-d-d-daze," she whimpered into her mouth as the wave of energy overtook him. She released his head, leaving it to wobble in a daze as she immediately shifted back, taking off out the door once more. Once in her little safe haven behind the tree, she proceeded to rub the back of her paw into her crotch, howling and whimpering in her true tone. Harder and harder she rubbed against it until that same shock of pleasure overtook her system once more. After letting loose a second orgasm, she felt her body go limp, exhausted from everything that it had just been through. She couldn't help but feel a warm happiness as she began to think of the young man once more. It was similar to the love she felt for Alric whenever he would pet and praise her, that odd sense of joy that could only be found between two people that cared for one another. She remembered the young man explaining something called love to her when she turned one years old. He explained how it was a sensation that couldn't be put into words, and only two individuals could produce the feeling with one another.

"Love...is it...?" Zoroark sighed in content as she curled up on the ground and fell fast asleep in a pleasant slumber. A sudden feeling of hands upon her woke her up from her slumber. Shooting and jumping awake, she looked up to see the young man smiling down at her, gently petting her head and rubbing her stomach as her he rested comfortably in his lap. To sleepy to leap from his lap, she decided to just take in the nice warm feeling of attention.

"Long time no see...it looks like you've grown a bit," the young man said. Zoroark was baffled, she figured there'd be absolutely no way for this boy to remember who she was, especially since she was a different Pokemon than before. He then gently rubbed over a scratch scar that hid near the base of her ear that was now covered with fur.

"I know it's you, Zorua. I remember this scar right here. It was when you got in a fight with that Dewott with the bad attitude, I was surprised at how sharp a cut from one of their shells could be. What in the heck are you doing all the way out here? What happened to your original owner?" the young man asked. Zoroark's face froze fearfully before turning to the side, avoiding her eyes from his. He sighed softly as he brushed his hands through her thick hairs on her head, completely content with the nostalgic encounter. She then noticed a soft frown spread across his face as he stopped, now resting both of his hands on her stomach.

"I heard...that there's a wild Zoroark running around all over Unova...the reports say it had been killing people at random...they claim that it was completely feral and unable to ever be domesticated again so if it is captured, they're going to put it down...It...wasn't you was it...?" the young man grimaced as Zoroark's heart stopped on the spot. Fear overtook her body in an instant, causing her to immediately scramble of the young man's legs and onto all fours. Panic ran through her system as a cold sweat chilled her spine. After experiencing such wonderful warmth such as the passion of last night, she didn't want it to go away, never wanted to lose that feeling again. Torn in half by her emotions, her eyes began to tear up as she bared her fangs at him aggressively.

"You must've had an incredibly abusive trainer didn't you...? Because the Zorua I knew and loved would never hurt a fly. Be honest...is it you?" the young man sighed as he stared Zoroark down. Zoroark instinctively lunged at the young man, snapping her teeth at him as she howled in sadness. She felt her teeth grab a hold of his arm, shamelessly tearing into it as she began to cry. The young man gasped in pain, but slowly raised his other hand to gently pet over her head. She opened her eyes to see him forcing a smile on his face, trying to calm her down as his arm began to bleed heavily. Zoroark unlatched her fangs from his arm and began to sob as she tried to leave his presence. Before her head could move away he wrapped his arms around it, refusing to let go as she fought against her urges to kill him.

"Shh...it's OK now...I won't let them take you away...just please calm down..." the young man kept his words soft and quiet as he held onto her for dear life. He really did care, Zoroark thought. After being adopted she wondered if it was all just an act or genuine acts of kindness. She couldn't help but to feel happy now knowing the answer. The sweet interaction between the two of them fell low as the young man let out a soft, almost unnerving snicker from his lips.

"Hey...I don't suppose you can shape shift into people can you...? the young man's voice stayed warm to her, but in a sense, confused her by its tone. It had a similar undertone that she remembered Alric's having the first time that she bit him those long months ago. Shaking the thought from her head, she knew that this guy would never try to hurt or abuse her. He always cared and loved her ever since she was born and even now he's showing the care and admiration that she missed so much. She looked up at him and gave a confirming nod, causing an almost creepy smile to crawl onto his face.

"You know, it seems strange to keep calling you Zoroark since I had always known you as Zorua. What do you say I give you a nickname, would you like?" the young man asked curiously, giving her a charming wink. In no time at all, Zoroark was already on board with this decision, smiling at the though of having an identity of her own. Looking perplexed as he thought, it only took a few minutes before he was struck by an answer.

"How do Arkianna sound? Arianna is one of my favorite female names and I thought it would be neat if I added a K to match the fact that you are a Zoroark. What do you think?" the young man asked for approval as Zoroark continued to gaze up at him. Without hesitation she smiled and gave him a satisfying, anxious nod before nudging the top of her head under his chin.

"Arkianna it is then. I think it suits you well. Now...I have a favor to ask of you...if you can do this for me, it would make me the happiest person in the world. And if you do, I will never tell anyone about your secret, and I'll give you all the attention you could ever want..." the young man's voice was like a confusing road map as Zoroark tried to read it. Having been around all kinds of people, she couldn't place exactly where his intentions lied. However...none of it truly mattered to Zoroark. After all, she had just fallen in love for the second time, and this time, she would do whatever it took to keep it, anything to keep it all for herself. She felt his hands scratch up and down her back, causing her heart to beat hard enough for him to feel it against him. He removed a picture from his pocket that looked like it had been crumpled up a few times, possibly from frustration or even from lack of caring for its condition. Unfolding it, Zoroark felt a sick smile grace over her own lips. In front of her, was a picture of Jane, looking alive and well before she had taken her life.

"Her name is Jane. I really like her but I don't think she really likes me back. When she was here the other day...we did things but she kept running way...so I'm not sure she was really into me. We've fooled around a bit other than that and all...but I'm not feeling like it's going to work out between us. Do you think...you could turn into her for me...?" the young man asked politely with a blush on his face. His hand shook and began to sweat lightly as Zoroark dragged her tongue over her lips. Standing back from the young man, she closed her eyes to focus, then in a short flash of light, she had now taken the form of Jane once again. The young man stared in amazement, approaching Zoroark as if what she had done was completely unreal. Without warning he latched onto her, shaking in her arms as he pressed his face into her chest, nuzzling into her now shapely breasts that Jane had been so blessed with. Zoroark grew a seductive smile as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She had found her new owner, and she wasn't ever going to let him go.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kill For Love

(Author's Note: For those of you that read chapter three already, I had made a crucial change and gave our beloved Zoroark a name. Her new name is now Arkianna :) I figured it was a crucial detail to let those who read chapter three before the edits know)

Now with an identity of her very own, Arkianna now had a sense of satisfaction knowing that she wouldn't be called upon like the Pokemon she was. She would be called fourth like a person, a symbol of her new status in her life. The dawn and twilight of the day seemed to fly by as the young man gave her simple displays of love and affection. Petting her head, feeding her, hugging her close, it was like he knew exactly what she needed to give her life meaning. Upon the arrival of the night, the young man led her to the very room that she had discovered the electrifying sensation of passionate physical contact. Upon arrival of the bed, the young man wasted absolutely no time in discarding his close, revealing a fairly toned body from working outside all the time. Arkianna had no concept of how physical traits would be found appealing, she just knew she loved him for the things he has done for her. He pressed her down gently until she was on all fours, planting a sweet little kiss on the top of her nose.'

"I'm going to have to train you how to do things for me. Just do exactly as I say OK? I promise this will make you feel good too..." the young man's voice dropped in tone, as if trying to openly be seductive instead of naturally being so. Arkianna gave a nod and a small, gracious growl as the young man brushed his hand through her hair once more. It was like Alric petting through her hair, there was a strange feeling behind it, but it still felt warm and loving all the same. Arkianna kept her eyes on the young man's as he smiled down at her.

"First...turn into Jane for me..." the young man softly demanded, causing Arkianna to shift without a second thought. Knowing how he looked with his clothes removed, she shifted into Jane, trying to pinpoint what she would look like with no clothes on. A perverse grin grew on the young man's face as Zoroark's beautiful, now human blue eyes gazed up into his own, being accompanied by a shy smile. Upon shifting, Arkianna immediately noticed the young man's appendage slowly growing. She watched in fascination as it's once small size grew to at least 3 times larger than before.

"Stick out your tongue and run along right here," the young man grinned as he gently ran a finger along the curve of his dick. Arkianna's face blushed lightly as she slowly slid her still Pokemon-esque tongue out and dragged it along his bend. She kept her eyes glued to him as she tilted her head, making it easier to drag more of her tongue over it. A soft moan came from the young man's lips as he gripped the sheets of the bed. Arkianna smiled as she began to treat it like a game; as she thought then moved her tongue all around his entire shaft, her goal was to see how load she could make him moan. The louder sounds of his moans caused her body's temperature to grow and her desire's to rise as she pleasured him lovingly.

"D-Don't stop...!" the young man's voice wavered helplessly, giving Arkianna a carnal sense of accomplishment as she glazed his manhood with her tongue quicker than before. He moan's pitch shifted from the forced lower tone, to a much higher pitch, showing that his pleasure was reaching critical levels. The young man's head grew light as he forced Arkianna's tongue off of his shaft. Desperate for me, he forgot to give instruction as he quickly moved the head of his crotch up to Arkianna's lips before forcing it into her mouth. Arkianna flinched in surprise her lips pinched around it, squeezing it lovingly between her lips. She tried to raise her head up, but everytime she tried he pushed it right back down. The young man felt Arkianna's tongue tie itself around his member as he whimpered, trembled, and continued shoving her down on it forcefully.

"J-J-Jane!" the young man cried out as he pressed Arkianna's head all the way down his shaft, allowing Arkianna's lips to kiss his pelvis. Refusing to believe that he truly shout out Jane's name on purpose, Arkianna tricked herself into believing that he really met her own. Arkianna soon felt her ability to breath being forced to a stop as a thick, bitter liquid discharged from the head of his cock and down her throat. She coughed against his memory, causing her throat to vibrate around his pleasure as he expelled all of his bitter seed. Upon finishing, he immediately moved his hands off of Arkianna's head, causing her to immediately pull of it. She began coughing as she held her hand to her throat, her bodies shape now shifting back into that of Zoroark. The young man's face grew a warm as he scratched her thick fur behind her head with her gagging and coughing slowly subsiding.

"V-Very good Arkianna...you did great," the young man's praising words caused the pain from the thick, gooey liquid clogging up her throat ease up, allowing her to easily swallow the rest of it down. Contrary to the sting and burning of her throat, her body grew hot with desire, causing her to gaze into his eyes in need. The young man used the remainder of his seed that covered his manhood to lubricated as he started to jerk off, trying to make it grow once more. Zoroark just sat back onto her rear as she watched, her body beginning to tremble with helpless whimpers forming in her throat. She remembered what she had done the prior day to make herself feel good; remembering it, she began running the top side of her paw up into her nether region, causing her to whimper and shake in pleasure.

"It's your turn to feel good now...please turn back into Jane for me before we start," the young man said as he stopped Zoroark's paw from continuing on. Upon reshaping into Jane, her face was bright red and her entire begging shook as he helped her onto her hind legs. Since he had been doing his ranch and breeding work for some time, it didn't take any effort for him to lift her off of the ground and onto the bed. Her laid her out on her back, immediately moving over top of her as she blushed profusely. Nervous about what was next, Arkianna's face almost grew fearful as she nervously squirmed beneath him. The young man mover her legs around his waist as he positioned his anxious, regrown member it her slit. Teasing her by moving the head up in down within her entrance, Arkianna's voice began to whimper with the inhuman sounds of her real form. The young man suddenly shifted forward, stuffing his entire member deep inside of her odd, tight insides.

"A-AH!" Arkianna's attempt at a human voice gruffly took flight. As rough as her throat felt, it's pain was easily masked by the feeling that swelled up inside of her. It was as if her body was being electrocuted by lightning as she felt the young man's crotch throb from within. His size cause a small wave of pain to join in the pleasure mesh pot, its width causing her outer lips to clench around it. The young man's face grew dark red as his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. He immediately leaned forward and gave her a sloppy lick on her lips as he moved his hips, stirring up her insides with his in and out motions. He then latched his lips onto hers, giving her growls and gruff human cries to fill his mouth as her body clenched up around his cock.

"I...I can't hold back now...!" the young man cried as he grabbed a hold of Arkianna's wrists, pinning them both on each side of her head as he hips grew wild with their movement. Before she knew it, Arkianna's body went numb from the sheer ecstasy from the act of sex, finding her self completely helpless to its grasp on her. She used every inch of her being to try and maintain her shape, which slowly grew into an impossibility. Her eyes closed tight with a howling of satisfaction as she felt her insides gush like they had when she was playing with herself the other day. She howled like a wild animal as the young man finally reached his breaking point.

"I-I'm cumming J-Jane!" the young man yelled loudly as his seed oozed from the head of his member, mixing and sloshing together with Arkiann's juices. She twisted the name that he said to her own as Arkianna lost control of her shape, causing her to shift back into a Zoroark after his cum filled her insides. Breathing desperately with her body shaking, Arkianna's feelings had grown to a critical level for the young man. Her mind was now blank with only one thought sticking out.

"I must keep him...I must make...him...mine only...no one...else can...have...him..." she thought to herself obsessively as the young man's sweat dripped against her fur. She didn't care that he was shouting out that girl's name that she took the appearance of instead of hers. She didn't care that she was more than likely just being used, she just wanted to stay like this, and to have this feeling overtake her over and over again. The young man's body fell onto her own, which felt like falling onto a firm pillow. Slowly he pulled out of Arkianna, causing a small puddle of semen to ooze from her opening, staining the sheets of the bed. He cuddled up to her and nuzzled into her head with a satisfied sigh of relief as they're bodies slowly relaxed.

"I love you, Arkianna. That was incredible," the young man said. From the outside perspective, the thought of a person having sex with a Pokemon was one of the ultimate forms of displeasure that filled the average person's mouth with disgust. If anyone found out about the young man's dirty secret, he would lose all credibility as a breeder and would be completely ruined. Arkianna obviously thought nothing of it, but she had just slept with a disgusting and depraved individual who only puts on a kind facade when he needed to get what he wanted.

"I...love...you..." Arkianna's human growls felt like they were her already burning throat to bleed from within. She had to try and express the same way that he did, as if learning from it. The young man had already fallen asleep before her words graced his ears, leaving her desperate struggle to speak to die down in vain. For Arkianna, just like with Alric, her next few weeks alone with the young man felt like a glorious dream that she wished to never wake up from. During the day, she was forced into hiding since she was a fugitive of the law; during the day the young man would bring her food, water, and some affection whenever he had a moment. Then by night, every single day, they would share hot, passionate, and sometimes, awkward sexual relations, the one thing that Arkianna now needed to survive in this world.

However...after those two weeks, things began to change for the worse for poor Arkianna. She felt as if she had just awoke from that dream that she believed the past to weeks to be, only to find herself in a new nightmare that was being prepared for you. The once passionate and lustful needs of Arkianna began to desperate and bitter as the young man refused to use her name or shape in the act of sex. Anytime she would attempt to change back or try and communicate that she wanted to be called by name, the young man would immediately ignore her words and would scold her if she tried to change back into her normal form. It was as if he was ashamed of her for being herself, a trait that he unfortunately shared with Alric. She saw passed all of it in the end though; she did care over time as her love blossomed for the young man, but that fact that she was still wanted, still needed, and still loved overrode any other negative feelings on the matter. The major thing that bothered her was the decline in enthusiasm from the young man.

During the day he started just tossing her food to her before shutting her off again, not showing any signs of affection that she desperately craved. There were other times when he wouldn't even show up for her in the evening, causing her body to writhe in sexual anguish, forcing her into pleasuring herself helplessly. It wasn't ever a challenge as long as she thought of the young man, but it hurt her heart as if she were slowly being abandoned. After three days of complete isolation with next to no attention being given to her, Arkianna couldn't take any more and took to the outside air. Although she were locked in, she used her sheer force to created a hidden hold in the back of the building to which she could sneak out. Being outside after such a long time made her sexual urges to grow murderous since she hadn't hunted in quite some time. Something immediately caught her eye as she stepped out; she noticed the lights inside the small building where he stood behind the counter was lit up. Like a moth to a light bulb she immediately made her way over in curiosity. Coming up on the building, her eyes stared in disbelief as she watched the young man passionately ravaging a girl that she had never seen before.

Her hearts quick beating stopped as if had frozen over; her bodies entirety fell to pieces, her body felt cold, her hopes and feelings of love sank within her like a iron ship being sank in a war, and her once bright, happy eyes began to haze over with an excessive amount of tears that now flew from them. Just like when she saw Alric walk away from the battle with Burgh, her body filled with defeat and complete despair; once again, she felt abandoned. Hiding from sight, she took in all of the cries and yells of passionate, aggressive sex that she missed so badly as she trembled in agony. Hearing the young man scream the girls' name as they came to a climax, Arkianna's eyes suddenly changed. Just like with Alric after she had awoke from the Pokemon Center the next day, the young man's actions caused her eyes to glaze over, losing all signs of life as her face shifted to a mischievous and murderous expression that was now hungry for revenge.

"Only...mine...I will...kill her...then use...him...like he has...me...will kill...him...to keep him...mine..." Arkianna's words tore her throat as they twisted like a sponge, with all of the water and fluids being drained representing her sick, obsessive and sadistic desires. She felt that snapping feeling happen inside of her once more, causing her to lose all control of her sense of self, letting nothing but her sadistic desires stay in her heart. Just as she had many times before arriving at the Flocessy Ranch, she walked down the road a little bit til she found a bush in which to hide and wait. Her cold dead heart began to light on fire thrash in her chest as she saw the horrible, wretched girl come her way, still adjusting her tank top from the roughness of their actions. She grew a wild toothy smile as she slowly walked passed Arkianna, signaling her to strike.

Like a wild beast, Arkianna dashed from the shadows, making a quick leap to pounce upon her. Hearing the quick shuffling of the grass, the girl turned around, now staring in sheer terror from the pair of bright blue eyes glowing vibrantly in the night. Her body immediately fell to the ground as Arkianna landed, immediately pinning her down. She tried to let loose a shriek of horror but was silenced with a talon piercing her voice box. Her eyes stared in the face of death as Arkianna began to laugh like a maniac, their deep, gruff sounds ringing her ears as Arkianna dug her talon deeper and deeper into her throat. The girl began to cough and gag, now desperately trying to scream for her to stop. Her arm only managed to grip a hold of Arkianna's before Arkianna decided to finish off her prey. Growling in pleasure, Arkianna's glowing blue eyes began to scream with vengeance as the girl's mind filled with scream and yells, all of them shaming her with phrases that portrayed what she had just done to ruin Arkianna's life. The girl shook her head and gagged for Arkianna to stop, which both fell limp as she finished stabbing the rest of her claw into her throat.

"Die..." was the last word that the girl heard from Arkianna's throat before her world fell into darkness. Arkianna removed her claw, happily cleaning the blood off of it with her tongue before dragging her off into the woodsy area that lined the south side of the ranch. She made sure to drag her deeply into the woods, knowing that it would take the search parties much longer to find her. It was one of the few things she had learn while running away. Her heart and soul immediately turned to her next target, the one that she had loved with every inch of her body and being, the one that had now betrayed and abandoned her. Dashing back down the road, Arkianna immediately went behind her signature tree that she had grown so fond of, waiting for the sound of the entry building's door to close. Upon closure, Arkianna shifted herself to appear as the girl that had given her such brutal enjoyment and stepped out behind the tree. Slowly, sneaking along the grass, she smiled as approached the young man from behind. She immediately threw her arms around his waist, causing him to jump in surprise. Her eyes lit up out of his field of vision as she softly whispered chanted the word attract. She felt as the young man's body began to shake and heat up like the sun, causing her already sick smile to grow.

"...mine..." she whispered gruffly as she reached down and began slowly undoing his pants. He turned his head to see the girl's from before, gazing at him seductively as she mounted her chin on his shoulder. She immediately moistened his lips with her tongue as she let his bottoms drop around his ankles. She moved from behind him, slipping her foot behind his ankle so that she could slam him to the ground. He coughed as his eyes caught sight of Arkianna's, still shaped as the girl from before. She immediately dug her lips against his, desperately kissing and tonguing his mouth as she removed her bottoms. Without hesitation, she slid over top of him, giggling as his member grew completely erect from the attract she had put him under.

"I...wha...S-Shana...?" the young man said in a daze as Arkianna removed her lips from his. She grinned perversely as her face grew red, now stuffing his thick manhood inside of her. He began whimpering, whining, and moaning out from complete pleasure and confusion as she rode the young man harshly. He couldn't help but reach up and grab a hold of her breasts as she claimed his dick as her own. Now panting loudly, Arkianna placed her hands on the young man's chest, using it for leverage as she would push up.

"I-I-I'm gonna...gonna..I'm gonna c-cum!" the young man cried out, his voice whirled in a daze as he grew dizzy and lightheaded, his eyes slowly rolling into his head. In an instant though, he felt his bangs that hung just above his eyes being grabbed harshly, viciously yanking his head forward. His weak eyes immediately shot open as Arkianna shifted back into a Zoroark, still riding him passionately. He could help but to now tremble in horror as Arkianna licked her lips, now raising up her claw as if cocking the hammer on a gun. The young man's eyes filled with tears of fear as he shamelessly came inside of Arkianna. Arkianna howled in pleasure as she slammed the young man's head against the ground.

"A-Arkianna! W-What are y-y-you do-doing!?" the man's voice came out as a mild scream as Arkianna drew her claw to his throat, her eyes growing even more wild as she closed in on his face with her own. Letting her tongue hang out to pant before licking his, her claws sharp points began to pierce his throat, causing him to gag in agony. His body went stiff as a board and as cold as a steel pipe in winter as Arkianna's crudely shaped words hammered into his ears painfully.

"You...were...mine...you...promised you...wouldn't...abandon...me...you...used...me and betrayed...me...I...won't have...you...leave...me...I...can't have...anyone...else have...you...you...are...now mine...forever..." Arkianna's voice croaked and cracked harshly as she forced every word to be as coherent as she could make it. Blood coughed up from her throat from the sheer tearing of her vocal chords, falling against his cheek. The young man cried his eyes out in fear as she leaned in and pressed her oddly shaped mouth to his in a sweet kiss. His eyes closed then shot open in pain as her claw impaled his throat, causing blood to gargle from his mouth against hers. A few tears in her eyes dripped down from her eyes on the chest of her ex-lover. All the memories of the past began gripping her heart, leaving her with a small feeling of shame and regret. However, he instincts and her sense of right and wrong helped clear those tears as she removed her body from his. She then leaned down to his lips once more with a twisted smile on her face.

"I...love...you..." she said softly before planting one final kiss on his now cold, dead lips. From there she grabbed a hold of his leg and dragged him off into the woods just like the others that she had so gruesomely killed on the nights passed. Her heart was torn between joy and sadness as her feelings of love butted heads with her instinctual feelings that made her heart race from the thrill of hunting. For now she'd grab a hold of the pleasurable side of the argument and left the young man's body next to where Jane's was lying. Instead of partaking in food like she had with that bastard Alric, she shook her head and decided to leave him be, leaving him to rest in peace as she moved on. Getting an idea of where she wanted to return, Arkianna carried her thirst for blood and her broken heart with her as she proceeded in the direction of Lacunosa City. From there it would be easy to return to the great Opelucid City that she had so graciously been before. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she did know what she wanted to feel, she wanted the warm feeling of another to tame her wild soul.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Tragic Chase and the New Beginning

The memory of the young man from Flocessy Ranch stayed with Arkianna for only a while before her murderous tendencies forcefully buried the memory deep down into the bottom of her heart. As a result of the heartache that she suffered from her betrayal, the amount of number of people that fell to her wrath increased drastically from before. Instead of 2 on a route, sometimes it would be 4. In a town where there'd be 1, there'd then be 3. Deep down Arkianna knew that this was the absolute worst thing she could possibly be doing if she honestly cared about not getting caught. At the moment, she didn't care anymore; she didn't care if she was caught, she didn't care if she was put down, none of those things. Her only cares now were fulfilling the excitement in her blood from her considered profession of hunting and killing. That was all that mattered for now and nothing more. This trend of serial killing and assuming identities carried on all along the way to her next destination, Lacunosa City.

Her latest victim, a girl named Quistis, had attempted to capture Arkianna while in the midst of her rest. As Arkianna discovered that she was in the closed confines of an Ultra Ball that the girl had used upon her, Arkianna instantly broke free, glaring down at the girl with great malice. Try as the girl did, she sent out Pokemon after Pokemon at Arkianna, all of them meeting with the same defeat as the next. Arkianna had no desire to kill other Pokemon, they weren't any threat to her, nor were they worth hunting, which is why she freed them from the control of their beloved trainer who didn't know that an attempt at a simple capture would mean their life. After taking the identity of Quistis, Arkianna felt that if she didn't cut back on her murderous tendencies that there would be absolutely no way that she could truly be loved, eliminating the total purpose of her existence. Taking this realization in to consideration, she decided that she would try and remain as Quistis as long as she could. By this point, the young man had been completely wiped from her mind, as if that whole incident had never happened. She remembered the feeling of love, but she drove herself into forgetting what the young man even looked like.

Thinking more and more as she became Quistis, she came to the realization that she would need to practice holding form for much longer if she were to convince someone completely. Deciding to stay still half way until her next destination, Arkianna took this time to practice holding the shape of someone else for awhile. The amount of concentration that it took began putting Arkianna into a state of perpetual exhaustion, leaving her to constantly nap in hiding to regain her strength. On day 5 of her practice, she was holding form for up to an 1 hour at a time, which was a vast improvement over her time at the Flocessy Ranch. The unfortunate half of all of this was her lack of nutrients; sticking around in the same spot without killing her victims lead to a lack of any means to obtain food. The berries that she were living off of weren't in very high quantity and took quite some time to grow back. The food an bodily nutrients was the number 1 thing she missed from her time at the Flocessy Ranch. With her stomach eating itself and her body dehydrated, Arkianna sat on a bench on the route, staying in the form of Quistis as she suffered from lack of nutrients. She closed her eyes from exhaustion, she felt her form beginning to waver in and out; this often happened when she would pass out to rest or really lose her concentration. Suddenly, a soft rumble came from beneath her as the sound of something plopped next to her on the bench. Arkianna pulled herself together as she opened her eyes and looked over at the stranger that was now smiling back at her.

"Are you OK? You look really sick," the girl asked in concern, placing her head up to Arkianna's forehead. Normally Arkianna would jump at any touch and get into an offensive position, but the lack of energy from the poor nutrition that she suffered from kept her glued in place as if she were sitting in cement. Her tired eyes gazed over to see an interesting looking girl; she had very dark skin, like milk chocolate from a valentine's day box, her eyes were an exact matching shade of blue like her own, and she had absolutely beautiful black hair that trailed just past her mid-back.

"So...hungry...thirsty...haven't...eaten...days..." Arkianna grumbled, her words barely audible to the air. She had also been practicing her speech as well, causing her throat to only suffer minimum swelling from over use. The girl's eyes filled with concern as she grabbed her backpack from the ground and immediately began shifting through it, desperately searching for something. With a victorious smile, the girl removed at least ten sitrus berries and plopped them in her lap. Next she then placed a sport bottle of water next to her so that Arkianna had easier access. Arkianna's eyes lit up with at glistening shine of hope for her own survival. She hesitantly grabbed a hold of one of the sitrus berries. She gave it a satisfying sniff to make sure it was ripe before sinking her teeth into it. It was a burst of flavor that she hadn't had in some time, causing her body to come to life. Shamelessly due to never being taught any table manners, Arkianna immediately began chomping down on the sitrus berries. One after another, she scarfed them all down without hesitation, taking drinks of water in between each one. The girl next to her simply giggled as she watched in fascination. After swallowing down the last berry and taking her last squirt of water, Arkianna let out a relieving sigh and turned her eyes to the girl graciously.

"Thank...you..." Arkianna said, her words sounding a bit more natural than before with her face lightly shading red. The young girl next to her reached into her bag and pulled another one out for herself. She grinned as she happily bit into it, having the exactly same reaction that Arkianna had when she bit into the ones offered to her.

"Aren't sitrus berries just the best? They have such a color flavor! Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Arianna, what's yours?" the girl asked. It's sad to think that no other person had seriously contacted Arkianna in such a manner. No one has ever formerly introduced themselves, nor had they ever shown any signs interest in her that wasn't belittled by sexual intent. Arkianna smiled softly and put her hands in her lap to concentrate on speaking properly.

"I am...Arkianna...it's nice...to...meet you," Arkianna said, only coughing slightly at the end. Arianna couldn't help but to gasp in surprise at how similar their names were. Clearly this girl was very excitable, and made it easy for everyone to have a good day.

"Wow! Our names are almost the same, that's really neat! I've never heard the name Arkianna before, its pretty, just like you," Arianna said with a big grin on her face. Arkianna simply stared in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she was capable of holding a conversation, much less with someone so kind and considerate. It reminded her of what Alric's father had said to her the day before she was given to Alric. He mentioned being friends with their son, and that she was already their friends. Continuing to look at Arianna, she wondered if this kind of warm feeling was what having a friend was like, instead of being in love.

"Um...what is...pretty...?" Arkianna asked. When it came to emotions and compliments, Arkianna was clearly at a loss. As many diverse things that she has felt over the course of her journey, she has never really thought about what to call them or rather, not even sure what a lot of words meant. Descriptive words especially were hard for Arkianna to comprehend, but after seeing how nice Arianna was, she figured that she might be able to learn a thing or two about them. Arianna stared in surprise as her eyes fluttered from Arkianna cute display of naivety. She laughed softly to herself before looking back at Arkianna.

"Pretty is when something looks good. Like...hm...oh do you see those flowers over?" Arianna pointed, causing Arkianna's eyes to quickly follow. Before her was a fenced off area surrounding a beautiful display of tulips and daisies. Arkianna couldn't help but to tilt her head, trying to get a better look at the bits that could barely be seen through the fence.

"Are those...pretty?" Arkianna asked, her gruff voice sounding coy to Arianna's ears.

"Do you like how they look?" Arianna responded with an opposing question, as if teaching Arkianna a form of philosophy.

"I do...I do like...how they look..." Arkianna coughed, her throat swelling and closing up the more and more she spoke. Arianna took notice to this and removed a something from the front of her bag. Arkianna watched as she unwrapped it from its small paper prison. It looked like a red tablet that shined in the light; Arianna grinned as she held the candy up to Arkianna's lips, causing her to look back at Arianna nervously.

"Say ah," Arianna smirked gently tapping it to Arkianna's lips. Arkianna opened her mouth slightly, allowing Arianna to place it on her tongue. It was very fruity, similar to the flavor of the sitrus berries that she had just eaten.

"That's some hard candy. If you suck on it some, it will help your throat," Arianna explained as she stretched up her arms then stretched out her legs. She yawned softly as she raised up to her feet, slinging her backpack onto her back.

"It was nice meeting you Arkianna, I hope we meet again sometime!" Arianna said with a smile as she began to walk away. Arkianna couldn't help to make a small smile as she gently let the candy in her mouth dissolve. Sure enough, she felt the swelling in her throat softly subside, with the pain becoming minimal. Arkianna found her form beginning to shift in and out as she looked around. People began to come from both sides, giving her the signal it was time to hide. As she rose to her feet, her hand knocked up against something, which immediately grabbed her attention. It was the sport water bottle that Arianna had removed from her bag to let Arkianna drink from it. She quickly grabbed it off the bench before hopping over it, changing back into her native form as she found her way into a woodsy area.

As she curled up to rest beneath a tree, she grabbed a hold of sport bottle and held it close to her chest, as if it were a precious heirloom to her. It was the first time she had ever been given any kind of gift; the feeling of it fit into the warm category that she was constantly seeking out to fill the dark parts of her soul. Even though it had no worth, nor was it rare by any means, as far as Arkianna was concerned, it was a treasure that she would never discard. Night fall came as Arkianna awoke, giving her the familiar, comforting embrace of the night to move freely without having to hold a form. Grabbing a hold of the sport bottle, she tied it with a large, long lock of her hair to keep it from disappearing from her presence.

The expected lights and sounds of search parties in search of her filled the street like a parade, almost like a witch hunt, except without torches and pitchforks. She had become familiar with this feeling due to groups and searches seeking her out from every corner of Unova, restlessly trying to find her to put her down like the wild animal that she had become. Fortunately for her, she's had quite a bit of practice evading such search parties, allowing her to continue her blood sport each day. Suddenly, the sound barking of dogs burst out from behind her, their feet digging into the dirt with each sprinting dash from them.

"Try...to...catch me...hehe," Arkianna snickered as she took off with the wind, hopping down on all fours to pick up her pace. Her heart began racing, beating up in her throat wildly as her whole body shook with excitement. This was the first time that anything had even remotely caught a trace of her, the feeling of desperation from her attempt to escape surged through her with a rushing intensity. A large, toothy smile stretched across her face as she periodically looked back, only seeing what was chasing her at the very edge of her sight. Her heart began thrashing wildly in her chest as another few sets up pursuing Pokemon joined the original chasing set, filling her with even more determination to escape from the chase down. The sudden banging sound of plastic hitting off a tree filled Arkianna's ears as she turn to see the sport bottle has untied from her hair, now rolling off to the side.

"NO!" Arkianna growled viciously. She slid along the ground to shift her moving trajectory, now heading towards the quickly approaching tracker Pokemon, Arkianna's shaking body reached a new level of speed as she went for the only treasure she had ever, and probably will ever have. With the sight of 4 Stoutland coming into view. Arkianna's eyes widen and shined a bright light blue as she snagged the bottle up with her claw. One of the Stoutland began shifting from side to side, shaking its head in pain from the strong torment that Arkianna put it under. Off balance, the poor Stoutland ran its head into a tree with a loud crash, leaving it in the dust of the other 3. Desperate to pick up speed again, Arkianna clenched the sport bottle between her teeth, giving her the ability to charge off on all fours once more.

"MORE! I WANT MORE OF THIS FEELING!" Arkianna gruffly cackled against the body. Her heart could no longer keep up with the intensifying adrenaline rush that Arkianna's body was being consumed by. Arkianna began thinking about how grateful she was to Arianna, if it weren't for all those berries and the water, she would be in a cage right now, waiting for her turn to be sent to her grave. Looking out past the edge of the brush, she caught sight of a sign with an arrow that read "Lacunosa City" in big bold letters. Arkianna couldn't believe that she had arrived at her destination to quickly, practically laughing at her good fortune. She found herself come to a screeching halt as she came face to face with the building separating her route with Lacunosa City. Desperately she searched around, looking for any kind of opening at all as the barking and trouncing fee of the Stoutland closed in on her position. Her eyes sprung open as she noticed a window just within jumping reach. She wasn't sure if it was open or not, but now was not the time to second guess her decision as the growls from the Stoutland were now upon her. Quickly leaping up to the window, her claws caught a hold of the ledge. She used her strength to slingshot her body using inertia into the window.

The screeching, shattering sound of Arkianna bursting through the window echoed within the building, causing everyone to hold their ears in a fright. Arkianna howled in pain as she felt various cuts form all over her legs and claws developing from smashing through the window. Before anyone could notice, Arkianna looked around and saw another window that would lead to the other side of the terminal entrance. She knew that if she was going to avoid being in the open, it was her only choice. Wincing in agony as she made a leap for the next window, her eyes glared at it, noticing there was no ledge to grab a hold of. Using every inch of her remaining strength, she jumped for the window like a horse jumping hurdles, smashing through it just as she had the previous one. Her landing wasn't as smooth as the prior one as she went plummeting into the dirt face first. With a loud thud, her body touched down like a plane making an emergency landing, howling out in agony as she slide through the earth. All of the dirt and dust of the ground filled her cuts, causing her to shriek in pain. She could no longer keep a grasp on her sport bottle as her mouth opened to howl, sending it flying into the middle of the street outside the brush.

"No...NO...NO!" Arkianna's throat croaked, coughing up blood as she saw authorities surround and grasp a hold of her bottle. Tears formed in her eyes as a fiery rage built up inside of her, wanting to destroy everything in her path to retrieve it. As she attempted to raise back up onto her feet, she immediately clenched her mouth shut to scream in pain behind her clenched teeth. She knew there was nothing she could do now about the treasure that her new found friend had given her so graciously. Arkianna desperately crawled away from the street, using the excessive amounts of dirt covering her body to throw the smell of the Stoutland off her trail. Looking around, finally noticing she was safe, Arkianna buried her face into the ground, howling and crying into it as she banged her balled claw into the ground. The rush of the hunt and the pursuit had finally subsided as she let all of her frustrations out in the form of emotional, and physical agony. She created a small mud puddle beneath her as her tears watered the earth; it was like her heart was yet again ripped out from her chest.

"I...I can't...believe...I...can't...WHY?! WHY...DID...I...I...DROP...IT?!" Arkianna tore her vocal chords to shreds as an excessive amount blood came coughing out of her throat violently. Ashamed of herself for losing the one treasure she had ever had, and taking in the overwhelming pain from her dirt filled wounds, Arkianna finally fell to the ground, completely devoid of any movement. It all became too much for her emotions and body to handle, she had finally reached a breaking point. She could do nothing more than to lay there as every breath stung her system and every tear weakened her strength. She could no longer fight the overwhelming waves of pain from her cuts, causing consciousness to slowly fade away. She was then stirred by the sound of a pair of footsteps, slowly closing in on her position. Using every ounce of her will, she managed to drag her battered, torn up frame out of view and into hiding. Slowly she raised up so that she could lay on all of her limbs, wincing and whimpering behind her clenched teeth as she prepared to strike at any moment. She back her body up against the tree, painfully using it as a crutch to raiser up on her hind legs as she awaited the figure to turn the corner.

"Whose there?" a familiar voice said nervously as her silhouette began to slowly come into Arkianna's view. Being so far gone from pain, Arkianna's senses of recognition were completely shot, leaving everything up to her instincts to stay alive. The image of the person before her was blurry, the pain and blood she had lost ruined her sense of sight to the point of shapes. Her heavy panting made the figure shake with fear before her as she growled. Instinctively, her body took over, lurching out to grasp her claws onto the shoulder's of the finder. She lost her footing, using her weight to take the small framed figure down to the ground. Arkianna's eyes were hazed over with her expression being so weak that she looked like she were entranced by nothing.

"P-Please don't!" the voice cried out, causing Arkianna to drive her claw into the poor person's throat. Even with everything lost, she refused to be caught for everything that she had done. She felt there was another chance that she could find the love that she so desperately craved, and she wasn't going to let anything keep it from her. As Arkianna leaned forward, her eyes slowly focused on the person who trembled, barely alive as she reached out for help from an invisible source. Arkianna's eyes came into focus, and immediately grew in absolute horror as she recognized the figure she had just mortally wounded.

It was poor Arianna, gasping desperately for air with gags and coughs restricting it. Arianna had been in the back of her yard, picking out sitrus berries from her families tree when she had heard the crying sounds of something in the woods. Being the ever concerned individual that she was, she was off to try and see if she could help. Arkianna removed her claw from Arianna's throat, now cowering and trembling in both pain and terror over what she had just done. Arianna continued to reach out for nothing, softly gagging the phrase I don't want to go. Arkianna could only think of one thing that would help Arianna now before her time of departure. She shifted into the form of Quistis before slowly crawling back over to Arianna. Looking down at her, Arianna had gone pale, with little trails of blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were slowly losing their vibrant shine that Arkianna had found so wonderful about her as she continued calling out. Arkianna grasped a hold of Arianna's hand. Both of her hands were trembling vigorously with Arianna's as she held onto it for dear life. Arianna's eyes slowly shifted over to see the familiar friend that she had met that very night.

"A-A-Ark...ianna?" Arianna coughed, the blood from her wound continuing to drain the life from her. Tears from Arkianna's eyes trailed down Arianna's arm as she pressed her face into her reaching hand.

"Y-Yes...it's...Arkianna," Arkianna choked as her feelings overtook her. Arianna's look of fear slowly shifted to a small smile as Arkianna held Arianna's hand to her face, nuzzling up against it to desperately keep it warm.

"I...I'm glad...I got to see you one last time...I...I don't know what happened...but...but...something attacked me..." Arianna's words began to waver in and out with her life following with it. Arkianna pulled Arianna's arm over her neck as she dropped to the ground, slowly moving her face to Arianna's.

"What can...I...do for you...?" Arkianna's words shook like the aftermath of an earthquake, finding themselves at a complete loss to stay steady.

"Forgive...what...whatever...what...attacked me...I...I could...tell they...they...could tell they were scared and hurt...please...tell...them...tell...them its OK...I...I...I..." Arianna's words shook with her body, then silently drifted off as Arianna's eyes grew cold and dead. Arkianna's entire world came collapsing down as she watched the one person that didn't betray her, be betrayed by herself. Arkianna could no longer gain a grasp on her own mental stability as Arianna's arm feel dead onto her chest. Arkianna had become the thing she hated most.

"I...I...won't...you...didn't...die...you...you are...right here...inside...me...see..." Arkianna's waving words shifted to that of mild joy as she shifted into Arianna's form. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Arianna's before shutting her eye for her.

"I...won't...let you...die...you...are...not...I...am you...now...you...live in...my heart now...see? You aren't dead...you aren't dead at all..." a sadly distorted smile formed on Arkianna's face as she began convincing herself that a lie was still a truth just like before. Arkianna wasn't sure what to do with Arianna's body, but she knew she couldn't be left around to be found lifeless and mangled. Arkianna began to tear up as she shifted back into a Zoroark. She opened her mouth wide as she hestitantly lowered it down to Arianna's arm. Looking at Arianna's lifeless body, she couldn't tell right from wrong, letting her emotions fly off a cliff.

"I'll make...sure...you...are...always...a...part of...me..." Arkianna said. All was quiet as three days went by. From the brush, Arkianna had been observing someone that she believed had a good heart. She watched for days as he received his first Pokemon from an odd girl with poofy blonde hair. The next few days the two of them were inseparable, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. Watching this display filled Arkianna's heart with warmth, the warmth that she was searching for was now in clear view. She grinned as she watched him wave good bye to his mother. He then hopped on his bike and took off like the wind in the direction of Opelucid City. She simply closed her eyes with her grin widening as she peeked down into Arianna's backyard. She noticed a cycle leaned up against a fence that separated her property from the one next to her, giving her the final push she would need to pursue her new, soon to be love.

The End...

This may be the end of Arkianna's origins, but it marks a new beginning for her future. Stay tuned as I bring the next story to life involving these two called

Deceptive Obsession. Stay tuned, and happy reading.


End file.
